¿Esto es amor?
by Vanu-Chan
Summary: U.A —¿Quien eres?—Tu admirador—¿Por qué sabes quien soy?—No soy fiel amante del amor— ¿Por qué no logro sacarte de mi mente? —Déjame decirte, que odio los cliches— ¿Que pasa conmigo? —Esto no quedara así— ¿Por que... no logro recordarte... Inuyasha?—Te amo, Kagome—¿Por qué me haces esto?—No quiero volver a verte, Kagome. U.A
1. Objetivo cumplido

Hola, nuevamente

Después de haber finalizado resignación, aquí anda un nuevo proyecto, la verdad es que a medida que lo voy haciendo, no logro contener mi risa y otras veces mi llanto, ya mas adelante sabrán porque... Esta es una historia de Universo Alterno, donde veremos a una Kagome, enamorándose por "_primera vez_" pero ¿si sera asi? Esta es una historia llena de romance, drama, comedia, confusión y mucho mas, la cual espero que les guste.

Sin mas, aqui comenzamos no sin antes decir que Inuyasha y compañía no me pertenecen, todo es obra de Rumiko, la trama es mia, y la historia no es mas con el fin, de divertir, embelesar, emocionar, poner en las expectativa a los lectores.

**_Disfrutenla_**

* * *

**_Capitulo 1: Objetivo cumplido_**

_Solo quiero ser parte de un cuento de Hadas sin la necesidad de sentirme aterrizada. _

* * *

_Ella suele ser de esas personas supersticiosas, principalmente cuando de amor se trata, odia con el alma los clichés, y ante todo detesta las cursilerías que utilizan los hombres para conquistar las mujeres. Ella es una chica que no suele arreglarse, le gusta su cabello suelto y alborotado, andar con unos pantalones anchos que le brinden comodidad, y sacos holgados que la dejen respirar, tenis a todo momento para poder correr, pero sin embargo por motivos de trabajo, zapatos tipo enfermera, ella, es de esas mujeres que prefiere mantenerse oculta del mundo, mas sin embargo en su trabajo como una genio vista es, su nombre **Kagome Higurashi.**_

_Vive sola en un apartamento, en el 7 piso, para mala suerte no traer; evita ir a las reuniones del edificio, y poco sociable es. Sale a caminar en las mañanas antes de ir a trabajar, y mientras desayuna, su cabello trata arreglar, para caer en cuenta, que libre quiere ser, en cuanto a modas y princesitas de cóctel. Pero esa noche, todo cambiaria… Un joven diferente a su vida entraría, causando estragos y estragos, hasta la locura._

* * *

—Buenas noches señorita— saludo el portero

—Buenas noches, Totosai— dijo de manera alegre la joven, mientras se dirigía al ascensor

—El día de hoy tiene un nuevo vecino, espero que la lleven bien— comento el señor, mientras la joven Higurashi subía al ascensor.

—Gracias— dijo, pero a penas el ascensor cerró sus puertas, renegó con su cabeza, en lo absoluto, se negaba a llevarse bien con un vecino, saber que después empezarían las melancolías, ella ya no estaba para eso.

Llego al séptimo piso, y en el suelo muchas cajas vio, tratando de esquivarlas a su puerta llego, pero para su sorpresa, tapada se encontraba; comenzó a retirar caja por caja, hasta que por fin supo que podía pasar, pero una mano la detuvo, una mano que paso una gran corriente por su espalda, sorprendiéndola. Volteo con lentitud, esperando que la mano fuera de una mujer, pero que equivocada estaba.

—Buenas noches— dijo el joven con una sonrisa, una hermosa sonrisa que por segundos logro embelesarla, pero que de repente aterrizo en la realidad, pues sabía, que esas clases de sonrisas, solo servían para romper corazones.

—Buenas noches— respondió ella de la manera más fría posible, no tenía ganas de ser amigable con alguien y menos si acaba de verlo. —¿En qué le puedo ayudar? — pregunto, cruzando los dedos mentalmente porque no pidiera nada, tenía unas ganas gigantes de acostarse a dormir, y seguir de largo.

—Soy nuevo por aquí, y por error he olvidado traer las llaves de mi apartamento, lamentosamente el celador no tiene copia, será que…—

—No— fue interrumpido, sin siquiera haber terminado de formular aquello que con tanto esmero había estado preparando.

—Pero…— trato de renegar

—Usted es un hombre y yo soy una mujer, no es por nada pero…— iba a seguir hablando, pero el joven ya le había dado la espalda, avanzando hacia el ascensor— oiga, no he terminado de hablar— dijo ella con enojo

—Usted misma dijo que no, así que no se qué tengo que seguir escuchando— hablo con un poco de arrogancia

— ¡_Que grosero!_— pensó ella, pero de igual forma avanzo a su hogar.

* * *

Sin embargo para él, parecía una persona misteriosa, pero conocida, podía decir con exactitud que conocía con la palma de su mano a aquella mujer, aunque no entendí como esa _ella_ había cambiado de ser una súper modelo a parecer un vagabundo, y no se tragaría el cuento de que no tenia plata, pues aquellos apartamentos, la renta mensual era muy alta para alguien de clase popular, debía tener un trabajo extraordinario, y ni hablar, pensar lo difícil que había sido encontrarla después de 5 años, 5 años donde aprendió a necesitarla y extrañarla, 5 años donde casi no logra dar su paradero, pero gracias a aquellos detectives privados que contrato, la había encontrado, y aunque viendo como iniciaron las cosas, sabía que sería difícil, entrar al ermitaño corazón de esa mujer, pero de alguna manera, lo haría y aunque podía sonar gay, él se había mudado allí, por la simple razón de que Kagome Higurashi, su amiga de la infancia y adolescencia, vivía en el séptimo piso, departamento A, y no cabía duda alguna, que la mujer que estuvo frente a sus ojos, era ella, la joven de la cual permaneció enamorado media vida, pero que dejo ir por una calentura de momento. Salió del edificio, ya tenía el primer plan, para re-conquistarla, aunque ella no lo supiera.

* * *

Por otro lado ella se dispuso a cambiar su ropa, prepara la cena y vio una película de terror, de sus favoritas, pero en vez de causarle miedo alguno, solo causaba en ella gracia, ver como el villano, alcazaba a sus víctimas ¿Por qué no simplemente se largaban del lugar, ya sabiendo lo que pasaría? A veces pensaba que las personas suelen ser masoquistas, y ella agradecía el ya no serlo tanto como antes.

Apago las luces de su apartamento, desconecto varios cables y se dirigió a su cómoda cama, ya lista para descansar. De la nada comenzó a pensar en el nuevo inquilino frente a su hogar, y se preocupo, ella no debía pensar en eso. Porque eso, significaría problemas.

* * *

_**01:30 am**_

Pum, Pum, se escuchaban múltiples ruidos afuera de su apartamento lo cual la había despertado, y de muy mal humor, ojala que la persona que los estuviera haciendo tuviera armadura de hierro, porque no se iba a salvar. Salió de habitación, y salió al exterior, buscando el causante de aquel ruido, la puerta enfrente de su departamento estaba abierta y con las luces prendidas, algunas cajas afuera aun y un ruido de taladro dentro, asi que de hay es de donde venia el ruido, _¡Genial!_ Pensó, no había pasado ni medio dia, y ya de seguro tendría una pelea con su nuevo vecino a mitad de la noche, por no saber respetar el sueño de los demás.

Entro de mala gana, con todas las posibles palabras para ofenderlo, pero quedo con ellas atoradas en la garganta cuando entro, _¡Triplemente genial Kagome, ahora te quedas callada!_ Pero, ¿Qué fue lo que vio para quedar así? Nada más que un sexy vecino, sin camisa encima, con músculos tonificados y una piel perfectamente bronceada, en pocas palabras un adonis, y sin contar que el pantalón lo tenía a la cadera, dejando mucho que desear.

—Hey!…— dijo ella, aun con las palabras atoradas en la garganta, el volteo a ver con una sonrisa, pero se esfumo al ver a la chica solo en bragas y un camisón, cayendo de la silla en la que estaba parado, haciendo perder todo el encantamiento que había surgido en ella, viéndolo no mas, como alguien patético—Jajajajaja— comenzó a reír.

—Keh! — se sonrojo él, más que por la caída, por la forma provocadora en que estaba vestida.

— ¿Has visto un fantasma? — pregunto ella a forma de confianza, luego reprimiéndose por no llevar los protocolos exigidos de siempre.

El se sorprendió por el cambio tan repentino de actitud que tuvo, primero se veía alegre, y de un momento a otro su cara indicaba, _si te acercas, te mueres_, o algo así, suponía el. Lo cual logro asustarlo un poco.

—En este momento si— dijo con un poco de temor, pero viendo como estaba vestido, pensó en bromear— aunque es uno muy sexy—

Automáticamente ella se vio, y se sonrojo, no podía creer que por el enojo que tenia se le había olvidado verificar sus vestimentas, lo miro de forma fulminante, le dedico también una mirada asesina y comenzó a caminar, pero tal era la vergüenza que sentía que no miro donde piso, y cayo de cara.

—Hermoso trasero— dijo con picardía y chiflo.

Kagome se levanto, lo miro y le dijo

—Esto no se quedara así, por lo tanto…— avanzo hasta el marco de la puerta y sin mirarlo grito—cuídate—

Con la poca dignidad que le quedaba se encerró en su apartamento. Mientras tras ella dejaba a un sonriente Inuyasha, quien es su mente ya decía: **Objetivo cumplido.**

Continuara...

* * *

¿Que tal les ha parecido? A me a gustado mucho el hacerla

Espero que ustedes les este gustando leerla, ¿Algun comentario? se que dudas aun no, o si, ¿alguien ya sospecho algo?

¿Reviews?

Besos y abrazos

Matta ne!


	2. ¿Qué me está pasando?

Konichiwa!

Nos se imaginan lo feliz que estaba cuando abrí mi correo y vi los Fav, los Follow y los review, grite como una loca, a lo cual mi papá me miro de forma rara y me dijo: ¿que? se gano la lotería, y yo como: algo así...

Por lo cual he actualizado pronto, se me hizo dificil redactar un tanto este capitulo, pues cada vez que iba a regañar a Inuyasha, me acordaba que aun Kagome no sabia el nombre, para quienes no lo notaron, en el capitulo anterior en lo no se presento, ¿sospechoso?

Ya por hay vi unas dudas, pero en este capitulo van a aumentar a mil, y también descubrirán un personaje que me encanta el cual sera una pieza importante de la narración.

Los review los respondere abajito, pero antes de que continuen a leer la historia, recuerden Inuyasha y compañía no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Rumiko, la cual admiro mucho, aunque no me dio el final que esperaba, espero que esta historia no les haga ver pandicornios y arcoiris, haciendolas disfrutar al máximo la lectura...

**_Disfrútenla_****_._**

* * *

**Capitulo**** 2: ¿Qué me esta pasando?**

* * *

El sol se asoma con lentitud en su habitación generando un poco de incomodidad, se revolcó entre sus sabanas, buscando un poco de oscuridad, pero la luz se intensifico, haciéndola resignar y sentarse sobre su cama, maldiciendo internamente el hecho de que haya salido el sol; no dudaba ningún segundo que ama dormir, pero también agradecía que fuera el sol quien la despertara y no una persona que seguramente ahorcaría al primer intento de hacerla despertar, se puso de pie y se dirigió a su baño de manera lenta y con pereza, se dispuso a cepillarse los dientes, analizando un poco su cara y cuerpo, abrió sus marrones ojos de repente recordando los hechos de la noche anterior, y se asusto ¿Qué había hecho?¿es que acaso estaba loca? Y entonces se sonrojo, a su mente vino aquellas últimas palabras dichas por su vecino –_hermoso trasero_- ¿Qué acaso quería que la pateara las bolas? ¿Como había sido tan atrevido? ¿Como ella había sido tan estúpida? A medida que pensaba eso, cepillaba sus dientes con más fuerzas, casi lastimándose las encías. Se tomo una ducha rápida aun teniendo los recuerdos del día de ayer presentes, pero al sentir la refrescante agua fría todo pensamiento escapo de su mente. Salió con una toalla envuelta alrededor de su cuerpo y comenzó a sacar la ropa que utilizaría. Pero antes de poder vestirse el timbre sonó con mucha insistencia, logrando irritarla un poco ¿Quién podría llegar a molestar tan temprano? Se dirigió a su puerta

— ¿Quién podrá hacer? — se decía a sí misma, abrió la puerta, y grande fue su sorpresa al ver a su vecino frente a ella, con una bandeja de desayuno frente suyo.

Por su parte el, sonreía de la manera más victoriosa posible, quería causar un vuelco en el corazón de aquella mujer desde el primer momento en que la volvió a ver, y eso parecía estar haciendo en ese mismo instante.

—Buenos días— dijo con una voz extremadamente sensual

— ¿Qué haces aquí? — reacciono ella de su ensoñación al ver tanta comida, y puso una mirada seria y de su rostro quito toda expresión.

— ¿Qué crees? — pregunto de manera burlona, y viéndola bien, recién había caído en cuenta que tenia a la mujer casi desnuda frente a él, lo cual causo un gran sonrojo en el, trato de pensar en otra cosa que no fuera el cuerpo de esa mujer, pues lo tenía tentado a probar, y mas con las gotas de agua recorriendo su níveo cuello.

— ¿Por qué te quedas calla….— enmudeció de repente, cayendo en cuenta de su estado actual— ¡PERVERTIDO! —grito antes de azotar la puerta frente a su visita, hecho candado, corriendo a su habitación a vestirse.

El joven se quedo afuera en una pieza, habiendo visto esa reacción, sonrió para sus adentros.

—Aun sigues siendo la misma, Kagome— se dijo a él mismo, mientras que se dirigía a su departamento con lentos pasos, miro el desayuno con un poco de pesar, pues sería un tanto desperdiciado, pero con su apetito tan voraz, no sería gran problema, además, no se sentía tan frustrado, ya más adelante en el día la vería.

* * *

Ya había desayunado y sentía un tanto reparada, se había medio arreglado, cogió su portafolio y mientras salía, miraba a toda parte del pasillo, de que no hubiera nadie, o más especifica cierto pervertido espiando, corrió de manera rápida y en vez de tomar el ascensor, deicidio ir por las escaleras, tal vez el sonido del ascensor, llamaría mucha la atención, y se negaba a ver a ese loco.

Llego hasta el garaje de los carros y subió al suyo, a pesar de que muy de vez en cuando lo usaba, había decidido que no quería compartir el espacio con nadie, se sentía brumada, con la presencia frente a su departamento, como apara aguantar a los maníacos, solitario y parejas melosa en el bus. Suspiro resignada y encendió su auto gris, arranco y salió del recinto, haciendo una seña de agradamiento a la persona que abrió la puerta de él.

Las calles estaban casi vacías, agradecía profundamente ser gerente en diseño, lo cual le permitía llegar en una hora, donde no había trancones, tanto para autos como para buses, aunque las congestiones en los últimos mencionados eran gigantes.

El viaje no fue tan largo como esperaba por lo cual había llegado a su lugar de trabajo rápidamente, pero durante su camino no pudo evitar cuestionar ¿Qué será de mi familia? Y ¿de mis amigos? ¿Por qué aun no me contactan? O ¿realmente era antisocial como _el _me dijo?, la tristeza se podía ver reflejada en sus ojos. Salió de su auto después de estacionarlo, y se encamino al trabajo, en la recepción, la mujer la detuvo.

—Señorita Higurashi— le llamo, captando su atención, ella solo la miro fijamente esperando la respuesta— su nuevo compañero de trabajo ya ha llegado— hizo una mueca de disgusto— el jefe ha dicho que el nuevo proyecto es muy pesado, por lo cual contrato alguien calificado y de confianza— ella asintió y avanzo hacia el ascensor, de repente volteo.

—Gracias, Rin-chan— y le sonrió, removiendo viejos recuerdos en sus memorias, ¿Por qué tenía que seguir mintiéndole a alguien tan pura?, suspiro y le devolvió el gesto.

Ella por su lado siguió su camino, siendo ajena a lo que pasaba a su alrededor. Tomo el ascensor y presiono el número 9, lugar donde diariamente laboraba, lugar que compartía con su jefe, aunque con oficinas por separado, pero agradecía la confianza, al ponerla como su mano derecha la empresa, el nombre de la empresa: **Taisho Dream. **Una empresa que llevaba 50 años, haciendo casas, parques, edificios, centros comerciales, y sin fin de construcciones para complacer a los clientes, la empresa tenía muchas partes en las cuales se dividía, la parte de diseño, la parte de diseño interior, la construcción, decoración, y entre otras, y Kagome, orgullosamente podía decir, que estaba orgullosa de participar en todas y cada una de ellas.

El ascensor se detuvo en su destino y la joven salió, camino con paciencia a su despacho y se sorprendió al ver la puerta de oficina abierta, y como en el interior dos voces masculinas discutían por quien sabe que, una de ellas, la reconoció como la de jefe: **Sesshomaru Taisho**, un hombre que a simple vista se veía intimidante y aterrador, además de muy orgulloso y altivo, pero lo guardaba tras de sí, era una gran persona, que siempre estaba dando lo mejor se si para salir adelante y luchar por aquello que amaba: su trabajo, sin duda el era quien admirar, y aunque al principio le fue difícil tratarse con él, era con el único hombre que entraba en confianza y salía en una que otra cita como amigos. Sin embargo, la otra voz, no supo de quien era, pero se le hacía muy conocida, pero ¿de dónde?

La impaciencia la empezó a embargar y comenzó a correr, abrió la puerta aun más, y las dos presencias se quedaron viéndole asustados, por la impresión y duro golpe que tuvo la puerta al chocar contra la pared. A quien primero diviso fue a su jefe, quien le mostraba una sonrisa y con su mano la llamaba a sentarse, y la otra persona, no era nada mas, ni nada menos que….

—¡PERVERTIDOO! — grito despavorida, tapándose un poco con el bolso, y con la otra mano apuntándole al acusado.

Por su lado el joven, celebraba interiormente, desde que había podido convencer a su hermano, sentía como reconstruido una parte de su vida, y se alegro por mucho tiempo, el saber que su estúpido medio-hermano era el jefe de el lugar donde permanecía la mujer que quería conquistar nuevamente, y a pesar de que le toco casi rogar, después de un par de advertencias, había logrado entrar.

—Kagome, ven y siéntate, te presentare a mi medio-hermano— ella se acerco de manera cuidadosa, rodeando de manera exagerada el mueble.

—Entonces…— dijo ella— ¿Quién eres? — pregunto. Inuyasha estaba tratando de aguantar la risa, mientras Sesshomaru lo mirada de una manera pesada y fría, casi haciéndolo reaccionar

—Inuyasha, Inuyasha Taisho— se levanto de su lugar extendiendo su mano, ella la tomo con desconfianza— Un gusto conocerle, Kagome—, y beso su nívea mano, mandando un corrientaso nuevamente por su cuerpo, haciendo que lo soltara de manera brusca

—Espero que te lleves bien con el— planteo Sesshomaru— será tu compañero de trabajo por los primos 8 meses— sentencio, ¿tanto tiempo? ¿Qué acaso la vida la adiaba? Su vecino y ahora compañero de trabajo, eso sería un tortura, pero sin embargo asintió.

Sesshomaru se levanto de su lugar y avanzo a la puerta, y hizo una seña de despido y se retiro, esperando y suplicando que lo que estaba haciendo no fuera malo, pues, el darle una a oportunidad a su medio hermano era un gran riesgo, pero al considerar que alguien más se unía a cuidar a aquella joven que consideraba su hermana, entonces no podría negarse, pues ante todo, quería su bienestar. Además, de alguna forma, tenía que pegarle ese gran pendiente que tenia, aunque ella no lo supiera.

* * *

Mientras tanto en la oficina, una enojada Kagome, trataba de no ahorcar a un sonriente Inuyasha quien se dedicaba a revisar los planos del nuevo gran proyecto.

Negó con su cabeza y algo de frustración se instalo en su cuerpo, haciéndola sentir un nuevo horrible en su garganta y unas ganas de llorar, el sentir la compañía le hacía sentir mal, o era el hecho de que fuese ese chico, que con una sonrisa había empezado a desarmarla, **¿Qué me está pasando?** Se preguntaba en un intento por calmarse.

**Contunuara...**

* * *

Y bueno, hasta como les ha parecido? El haber plasmado asi a Sesshomaru en este capitulo, fue un tanto dificl, pero entenderan que desde que yo vi a Sesshomaru casi llorar por Rin, lo vi como alguien mas que un demonio frio, por lo cual en esta historia, se vera mas humanizado a Sesshomaru... explicaciones mas adelante claro. También, podemos ver un Inuyasha distinto, la verdad he tratado que no pierda su toque de ser timido ante algunas situaciones, pero que también tenga un poco de atrevimiento, con el fin de divertir. Espero les este gustando.

A todas/os los lectores muchas gracias, por darle una oportunidad a esta historia al leerla, de alguna manera me animan a continuar.

Paauly: Me alegra que te este gustando.

monica v: Creo que con este capitulo pasaran dos cosas, una te tranquilizaras y dormiras bien, o te entraran mas dudas, espero que se la primera, o tal vez ¿la segunda? espero hayas disfrutado leyendo este capitulo.

Misaki CHAN118: Que buena duda, aunque eso todavia no entra la historia, pero mas adelante indagando en las memorias de Inuyasha, lo sabrás, Gracias por pasarte y dejar un review.

michell: Pues lo del Lemon no lo he decidido aun, pero cuando llegue el momento, le preguntare a las lectoras/es, haber que opinan. Si vez? he actualizado pronto, espero te haya gustado este capitulo.

Neri Dark: Hola! me dio mucho gusto ver un review tuyo, parecía chica enamorado cuando lo vi, jajajaja, ok no, es por molestarte. Esta historia a comparación de Dos meses junto a ti, sera actualizada mas pronto, Gracias por leer.

Amaterasu97: Y Dios, Como lo amamos! Espero te haya gustado este nuevo capitulo ¿raro?

Ademas, tambien gracias a las personas que siguen la historia y que la han puesto en sus favoritos, me ha puesto super feliz!

sin mas!

Besos y abrazos.

**Matta ne!**


	3. ¿Qué es esto?

**Capitulo 3: _¿Qué es esto?_**

**Konichiwaaaaa!**

Me he tardado un tanto en subir este capitulo, lo lamento, estaba super insegura, pero a la final salio ¿bien? pues esta largo, por lo general, los capitulos son de 3 paginas en word, pero este me ha salido 7 paginas, lo se son muchas... Aqui pasaran cosas interesantes, imagino que muchas/os no se lo esperaban. Para quien le gusta lo romantico-Drama, aquí vera mucho. Y lo presiento, habrán muchas dudas.

Los review y agradecimientos, como siempre, abajito los respondo, por ahora

Sin mas, aqui comenzamos no sin antes decir que Inuyasha y compañía no me pertenecen, todo es obra de Rumiko, la trama es mia, y la historia no es mas con el fin, de divertir, embelesar, emocionar, poner en las expectativa a los lectores.

Disfrutenlo.

* * *

**Capitulo 3: _¿Qué es esto?_**

_¿por qué el amor tiene que ser tan complicado? ... Porque de no ser así, nadie lucharía por el._

* * *

Conducir. Voltear, Llegar, silenciar, tomar. _¿Juntos?_ Llegar. Entrar. Pensar. Llamar. _¿Estupidez? _Salir. Pasar. Hablar. Coincidir. _¿Hambre? _Abrir. Cortar, preocupar, continuar. Comer. Susurra. _¿Qué haces? _ Enojar. Huir. Acorralar. Tocar. Sonreír. Golpear. Correr _¿Qué es esto?_

* * *

—Me explicas nuevamente, ¿Qué haces en mi auto?—era la decima vez en esa noche que decía aquello, miraba de manera rencorosa a su acompañante, aunque se lo explicara, no le creía.

—porque me he quedado sin gasolina y está muy tarde para tomar un bus, ya te lo explicado mucho Kag— sonreía mientras la miraba, ella lo podía notar, sin siquiera notarlo.

—No me digas Kag— le dijo en un suspiro cansado, por más que intentaba hacer algo, no lo conseguía, el se estaba adentrando de una manera abrumadora en su vida, y eso la asustaba de sobremanera. Enfoco su vista en la vía.

Conducir, eso es lo que hace desde hace aproximadamente 20 min, aunque no lo tomara en cuenta, su apartamento quedaba un tanto alejado, de lo que era la ciudad, prefería vivir en los suburbios, pues se podía sentir la tranquilidad. De eso no tenía ninguna duda, siempre le había gustado la paz, o al menos eso sentía. Ella mira disimuladamente a su acompañante, hasta el momento, no había notado lo atractivo que lucía, un traje negro, con camisa blanca abierta hasta el tercer botón y sin corbata, el cabello un tanto despelucado, se veía como un ejecutivo despreocupado. Y sacudió su cabeza, ¿Qué hacia pensando eso?

Voltear, eso era lo único que falta, para llegar al conglomerado de apartamentos, y dejar de estar con ese adonis. Trato de calmarse un poco, los últimos días, habían sido un tanto raros, y esperaba no estar equivocada. Mientras él, pensaba cómo hacer para comentarle aquel pasado que una vez compartieron, ¿Por qué aun no lo recodaba? ¿Tan fácil era de olvidar? O simplemente ella se alejo así de la nada, esperando, que él nunca volviera. Lo que fuera que haya pasado le preocupaba, y más cuando su hermano comento que el accidente sucedió por defenderlo a él ¿Qué fue lo que paso? ¿Por qué había tantos secretos? Y lo más importante ¿Por qué Sesshomaru la mantiene oculta?

—Llegamos— dijo ella con un poco de alivio.

Ambos bajaron, es cierto, habían llegado y ninguno de los dos, había seguido hablando de algo en especial o por lo menos trataron de entablar conversación alguna, solo quedaba el silencio, y un silencio muy incomodo para ellos.

Kagome comenzó a correr hacia el ascensor, quería sacar todo eso raro de ella lo más pronto posible, pero el ascensor se demoraba, y comenzó a sentirse un poco nerviosa e impaciente _¿Por qué esa chatarra se demora tanto? _Fue lo que se pregunto, pero un gran alivio se instalo en ella al ver como las puertas se abrían, más atrás venia Inuyasha con una gran sonrisa, sin duda lo que más le gustaba de ella, era su actitud infantil, afanosa empezó a cerrar las puertas para subir rápido, pero él fue mucho más veloz y puso la mano antes de que cerrara completamente, entro con lentitud y presiono el piso 7.

Ellos estaban _¿juntos?_ En un lugar tan cerrado, aceptaba la oficina, donde podía pedir ayuda, o las escaleras, donde podía tomar acciones preventivas pero un ascensor, se sonrojo furiosamente, en la miraba de manera atenta, viendo cada uno de los gestos que formaba, y quiso pegarle un susto, ¿Por qué no? Sabía que no sufría del corazón, y no tenía mucho que perder, antes de que llegara al destino, oprimió el botón de emergencia, generando una parada brusca y que las luces parpadearan a pareciendo unas más oscuras. Y se acerco como un depredador acechando a su presa.

Ella lo miraba de forma fija ¿Qué está haciendo? Se hecho para atrás, recostándose en el pared del ascensor, el cada vez estaba más cerca, y la tensión se hizo presente, estaba a unos milímetros de su boca, y se sintió mareado, el olor que desprendía, era simplemente fabuloso, se sentía borracho, sus alientos estaban chocando, sin embargo ella permanecía con los ojos cerrados. El no quería que eso pasara, o al menos no de esa manera, el quería ante todo, que ella tomara la iniciativa de aquella acción tan sabrosa. Se separo de manera torturosa y planto un beso en su frente.

El ascensor continúo con su camino y llegaron a su destino, ella hizo una leve inclinación y entro de manera apresurada a su apartamento. El simplemente negó con la cabeza, por su timidez, se le habían olvidado los planos de trabajo en el auto, aunque el siendo astuto, los cogió, solo esperaría un rato, era cuestión de tiempo, el que ella fuera a visitarlo, y así siguió a su departamento.

Pensó durante mucho tiempo, era cierto que los hechos actuales lo confundían, pero ¿Por qué Sesshomaru le ocultaba tantas cosas a Kagome, como que su familia…? Negó con su cabeza, eso, no podía ser posible, aunque tal vez por eso, le fue tan difícil contactar. Entro a su departamento y encendió las luces, todo se sentía, tan ¿vacio? En tanto tiempo, no había medido el peso de su soledad, dejo sus zapatos botados a la entrada, sintiéndose un poco relajado, se habían separado un momento pero ya quería verla.

Kagome, solo estaba cambiándose, tomando se una lecha caliente y buscaba en su maletín de manera un poco desesperada los documentos con los planos impresos y un poco de la dinámica del nuevo trabajo, junto con el nuevo contrato ¿Dónde los dejaría? Ojala que no los haya perdido o si no su jefe la mataría, su teléfono comenzó a sanar y salto del susto, ¿un número desconocido? Lo tomo con cuidado, pero perdió la llamada, pero luego el mismo número comenzó a insistir. Contesto.

— ¿Alo? — pregunto con desconfianza

—_Mi querida Kagome, tengo algo que es tuyo_— dijo la voz del otro lado

— ¿Algo que es mío? ¿Con quién hablo? — estaba poniéndose un tanto nerviosa

—_si lo quieres de vuelta te espero en el apartamento frente al tuyo_— dijo con un toque de burla

—Inuyasha! — dijo, y se sorprendió, desde el momento en que se habían conocido, ella no le había llamado directamente por su nombre, y el pronunciarlo le traía cierto cosquilleo en su lengua, como algo que ya había dicho muchas veces antes

—_Me has descubierto hermosa dama_—dijo de manera seductora— _tengo tus papeles del nuevo proyecto, pasa por ellos, o estarán secuestrados durante un largo tiempo_—

—Mándalos por fax— hablo con simpleza

—_Eso es gastar dinero innecesario, no te cuesta nada venir, además_…—hizo una pequeña pausa— _hay que hacer unas cuantas correcciones_—

—pero…—

—_Aquí te espero_— y colgó

Gran ¿_estupidez?_ ¿Por qué no dijo que mañana se los entregara o arreglara o algo por estilo, la sensaciones vividas en aquel ascensor aun estaban flor a piel, y no sabía cómo darle la cara, busco un jersey y unos pantalones de casa, igual, si el jefe sabía que había dejado los papeles en manos equivocadas, tal vez no tardaría en acecinarla. Trago despacio, mejor era ir, a una muerte segura.

Salió de su apartamento con la mayor inseguridad posible, pero se armo de valor, en todos los años, nunca Kagome Higurashi se había dejado desarmar por un hombre, y tal cosa no sucedería en aquel momento. Cuando iba a tocar la puerta, esta se abrió de la nada.

—Deberías pasar— hablo alguien desde atrás de aquella puerta con una voz ronca.

Dudo mucho antes de entrar, aquel encuentro no le generaba mucha confianza, sus piernas estaban a punto de flaquear o mínimo por salir a correr lejos de allí. Sin embargo paso, ¿Qué podía perder?

El chico cerró la puerta y camino hacia la sala, dándole una invitación a sentarse, ella se sentó con cuidado, y miro su alrededor, el lugar era supremamente hermoso, ordenado, decorado, con muchas figuras y retratos.

—Toma— dijo el llamando su atención, frente a ella estaban los documentos ¿así de fácil fue?

—Gracias— respondió ella amablemente, ¿sonriéndole?

—y espérame un momento, hay algo que quiero entregarte— salió corriendo, dirigiéndose a una habitación. Ella miraba con atención el lugar por el cual se había retirado. Escucho varios ruidos, que la asustaron y estuvo a punto de ir donde él, pero se alivio al ver cómo salía sano y salvo, o bueno un tanto despelucado, se acerco lentamente a ella—cierra tus ojos—

— ¿para qué? ¿Qué me piensas hacer? — cuestiono ella, señalándolo de manera acusadora, causando una risita en el que la dejo fuera de lugar, _otra vez._

—Confía en mí— ella ensancho sus ojos ¿confiar en él? ¿Qué era confiar?

—por esta vez— dio como condición, cerrando sus ojos, al instante sintió como algo frio se instalaba en su cuello, dándole una sensación de escalofríos, quiso abrir los ojos y ver que era, pero se aguanto las ganas

— ¡Gracias! ¿Ves? Ya esta— dijo con gran alegría, viendo con felicidad el collar en el cuello de ella, un collar que decía love en medio de un corazón, suspiro, eso le traía nostálgicos recuerdos, ¿Por qué todo había cambiado?

— ¿Qué es? — pregunto ella, tomándolo en sus manos con delicadez

—Un collar de madre, pienso que se te ve perfecto— ella miro el presente de manera sorprendida, ¿Por qué le regalaba algo tan preciado? Lo miro, y pudo ver en sus ojos, una sombra, una sombra de tristeza, se sintió un poco mal.

—yo…— trataba de articular

—No te preocupes, te lo quería dar— dijo sin más

Pero ella no entendía porque, ya que había muchas chicas, no dudaba que él tuviera muchas tras él, pero ¿Por qué a ella? Porque a ella si recién se conocen.

El la admiraba, hace mucho tiempo que no la veía, la había extrañado tanto, a pesar de no recordar muy bien lo que sucedió, sabía que lo drogaron, durante una reunión de negocios, y cuando despertó estaba en la cama de su apartamento, con una mujer semi-desnuda, la miro con detalle y le dio coraje, no entendía que había sucedido, aun tenia puestos sus bóxer y ella su lencería, por lo cual presentía que no sucedió nada, pero algo paso, ella llego y lo vio, su corazón se rompió, al verla allí, con los ojos aguados, pero ella simplemente dijo: _hasta aquí llegamos_. Retiro el collar que recién le había entregado y se marcho, no la volvió a ver ¿Por qué no le había reclamado?. La busco, le envió muchos correos, mensajes, la llamo, pero nada. Y ahora, era como si nada hubiera pasado, porque ella ya _no lo recordaba_ .

Todo se sumió en un aterrador pero tranquilizante silencio, hasta que los estómagos de ambos, coincidieron sonando al tiempo, pidiendo comida.

— ¿Hambre? — pregunto el

Ella solamente asintió con un adorable sonrojo en sus pómulos.

Se dirigió a la cocina y le hizo una seña a ella de que lo siguiera, y así lo hizo, se sentó en una mesa, y detallo cada uno de los movimientos que hacía, como si de un imán se tratara. Comenzó a abrir los estantes, saco pan, salsas; de la nevera saco los vegetales, queso y mayonesa. Vio como cortaba las rodajas del queso, y la lechuga de manera rápida, sonrió, hace mucho que alguien no le preparaba algo. Y eso causo ternura en ella.

El fue a lavar el cuchillo, pero su acto se corto, _auch¸ _fue su quejido silencioso, captando la atención de la muchacha, quien se levanto de inmediato y cogió el dedo de él, y lo miro, la herida era un poco profunda, pero nada que ella no pudiera resolver, chupo su dedo, generando un sonrojo en el muy intenso, además de que la sensación que sintió, le hizo estremecerse. Kagome arranco un pedazo de su camisa y envolvió el dedo de Inuyasha. Dolió, un poco, pero ya se sentía más aliviado.

— ¡Ya está! — Dijo ella en una amplia sonrisa— la saliva es la mejor curadora, por tener las células, que se reproducen más rápido, en todo el cuerpo humano—ella cayó en cuenta de lo que había hecho y agacho su cabeza, sintiéndose apenada ¿desde cuándo tenía tanta confianza con las personas? O ¿era solo con él?

Inuyasha continuo preparando el sándwich, aquella acción tan inocente, le recordaba a la niña de la que se había enamorado una vez, o de la cual se seguía enamorado, aquellas pequeñas acciones, donde ella le demostraba cuanto le importaba, fue lo que ablando su corazón, abriendo las puertas, a un amor puro, a su primer amor. Miro el trozo de tela, sin duda, seguía siendo aquella chica dispuesta a ayudar a todos, sin importar lo que tocara hacer.

—Termine— dijo mientas ponía el ultimo pan. Ella miro atenta, y pareció una pequeña niña, cuando de la nada tomo el sándwich y lo comenzó a devorar. En ella se veía el jubilo, se sentía tan alegre.

— _¿me estaré equivocando?_ —se dijo a ella misma, en forma de susurro, pero lo que no contaba es que él había estado atento.

Se acerco de manera lenta a ella y acaricio su mejilla, la miro de manera tierna, cuanto habia hechado de menos aquellos. _¿Qué haces? _Se pregunto ella, ¿Por qué primero no la dejaba terminar de comer? Y se enojo, no le gustaba que la ilusionaran con comido, y que luego no la dejaran comer tranquila, por eso prefería comer sola, y a pesar de ser uno de los primero alimentos que comía, al ser preparado por otra persona, se levanto, y comenzó a huir. Se sentía asustada.

El la miro irse, pero no dejaría que lo hiciera así que le dio el alcancé. La tomo de la mano y la acorralo contra la puerta, Kagome lo miro de manera atenta, se sentía nerviosa y ansiosa, quería que él la ¿tocara?

—Inuyasha— pronuncio de manera embriagante para él, era la segunda vez que decía su nombre.

Eso causo un revuelco en su interior.

Ella cerro sus ojos y comenzó a acercar sus labios a los de él, ¿Por qué tenía esa necesidad de estar con él? ¿Por qué no podía simplemente ignorarlo? El vio su deseo con claridad, e hizo el momento rápido, unió sus labios de una manera romantiza, lenta, ella acomodo sus brazos a los costados de su cabeza, y comenzaba a pasar sus manos por su cabellos, dándole una suave caricia. El por su parte, bajo sus manos a sus caderas y la pego a él. El beso se fue volviendo más intenso, haciendo un reconocimiento de lo mucho que se habían extrañado, sus cuerpos, porque aunque ella no fuera consciente y a pesar de haberlo olvidado, su corazón aun lo recordaba, por eso no huía.

El pidió permiso para entrar en su boca, siendo concedido al instante, era un juego de lenguas, ninguno quería ceder, las caricias no cesaban, los quejidos se hacían presentes, ella subió sus piernas a las caderas de él, para tener una mejor posición, el lo disfrutaba, la acariciaba, sentía como las delicadas manos de ella, acariciaban su cabello, no quería terminar aquel momento, entre su beso, una lagrima resbalo por sus ojos, y Kagome lo sintió, trato de separarse para ver que sucedía, pero Inuyasha la detuvo y se siguieron besando y a pesar de ser un beso apasionado, no perdía la ternura.

_¿Por qué no quiero separarme de el? _Se pregunto Kagome, podía ser un desconocido, pero toda ella, se sentía bien, era como si fueran el uno para el otro. Se sentía como tocar el cielo, en su vida no había experimentado algo como eso. Se separaron por falta de aire, y se vieron a los ojos, Inuyasha le sonrió. Ella por su parte estaba entrelazando los pensamientos, haciendo coherencia. Analizo un poco la situación ¿Por qué sentía que lo necesita? Se aterro un poco, pues estaba comenzando a caer.

— ¿Quién eres? — le dijo ella, no entendí, no entendía que estaba haciendo él en ella.

—Tu admirador— respondió de manera simple, y aunque no estaba lejos de la verdad, era lo mejor por ahora.

El volvió a acercarse, pero ella no hacía nada.

—Aléjate— le dijo ella

—Kag.. —había dolor en su voz y era consciente de aquello, la iba a abrazar.

Pero ella le dio una cachetada, habían lagrimas en sus ojos y el golpe realmente la había dolido, la miro con sorpresa, la vio arrastrase por la pared, ¿Qué fue lo que paso?

—¿Por qué? — pregunto ella, se sentía aterrada

—perdón, yo no…— y eso fue algo duro para ella, significaba que…— no fue mi intención besarte, pero.. — cada palabra era un golpe a su corazón, tonto, tonta, tonta, se repitió una y otra vez.

El ya no la miraba, tenía sus ojos ocultos bajo el flequillo, ¿Por qué no la miraba? El se sentía pésimo, había echado todo a perder, ¿Por qué no podía recordarlo? Así sería más fácil, tal vez el resentimiento estaría hay, pero no se sentiría tan basura, por saber cómo enamorarla y aprovecharse de ello.

Se sentía una más, se sentía estúpida, pero… fue el deseo de ella, fue por su impulso, ella fue quien lo quiso besar, el no la había obligado, y se sentía un peor.

Prohibido, aquella era la palabra que clasificaba para la relación de ellos.

—_Te amo_— escucho una voz en su mente, y un recuerdo vino a su mente, era un muchacho, quien tenía tomadas sus manos, pero ¿Por qué no podía ver su rostro?

El shock aun estaba presente en el ambiente, Kagome reacciono y se levanto von cuidado, no quería que él la vera en su estado tan deplorable, ¿Por qué se sentía tan vulnerable?

Camino despacio, volteo a verlo, el aun no la miraba. No entendía que sucedía.

—Lo siento— dijo ella, sintiendo como la vista se le nublaba aun mas ¿Por qué lloraba?

Era como haber encontrado miles de sensaciones en aquel momento, sensaciones que antes no había experimentado, moría de ganas por preguntas ¿qué estaba pasando? Pero solo dio la espalda al lugar y se dispuso a retirarse, después podría pedirle que enviara los documentos por faz o que los dejara en su oficina.

El fijo su vista en ella, lo único que veía era su espalda, ¿Por qué no hacía nada? ¿Por qué no la detenía? ¿Por qué sentía su corazón doler? Vio como salía del lugar y con ello sus esperanzas.

No echaría todo a la nada, por una simple equivocación, conociéndola, tal vez se hizo un mundo distinto a lo que estaba sucediendo, por lo cual se levanto y corrió tras ella, la alcanzo entrando a su apartamento, y la beso, sus zapatos se zafaron y la abrazo no queriendo soltarla, ella hacia intento por separarse, pero a fin de cuentas cedió. Fue un beso limpio y se separaron, ella aun lloraba.

— ¿Por qué siento que te conozco? — pregunto ella con tristeza.

—Porque nos conocemos— afirmo él.

—no quiero enamorarme de ti— pidió ella

—No lo hagas— la miro a los ojos— pero déjame estar a tu lado—

Ella dudo durante un tiempo, y asintió, él la volvió a besar, con ternura, con amor, y por la mente de ella pasaron un montón de recuerdos _**¿Qué es esto?**_ Se pregunto, y toda su vista se nublo, dejándola en la inconsciencia.

* * *

—_¿estaremos siempre juntos? — pregunto ella con un sentimiento nostálgico_

—_siempre juntos, Kag— afirmo el— Te amo— ella sonrió, mientras él le tomaba las manos y las acercaba a su cara para besarlas._

—_Y prométeme algo— El asintió—Si un día te digo que te alejes de mí, no me hagas caso, yo quiero estar lo más cerca de ti— Ella sonrió y eso le sorprendido._

—_Te lo prometo— y la abrazo, finalizando su promesa con un dulce beso._

—_Te amo, Inu… Hoy y siempre…—_

_**Continuara….**_

* * *

_**Y bien, ¿que tal les parecio?**_

_**¿Impresión? Aquí hemos visto un Inuyasha mas decidido, ¿mejor? **_

Muchas GRACIAS a todas/os los lectores, la verdad que me animan mucho.

y referente a los review:

monica v : Gracias! y pues no se, pero tengo esa espinita, que te dejare con mas dudas!

Misaki CHAN118 : Y se activaran mas tus sentidos, en los próximos capítulos, hay cosas que, te sorprenderán a mil. Pero ¿cual sera la acertada?, espero que hayas disfrutado este capitulo.

Mica Taisho: Por favor, dime que aun tienes uñas, o la conciencia no me dejara tranquila. Miroku, en el próximo capitulo, lo sabrás, aun sigue siendo el mas pervertido. Gracias!

Neri Dark : Hola! como siempre viendote sin falta, no sabes lo feliz que me pone, y Dios! yo tampoco lo dejaría ir, y Sesshomaru, ¡si! pero te has preguntado ¿por que es asi?

KatnissHermoineMarch: si hasta ahora te has intrigado, no me imagino después.

elvi: Pues la dueña, dueña, Jajajaja, :/ ojala no fuera así, ¿se a resuelto alguna intriga?

Gracias por los fav y los follow! estoy muy contenta, y espero que les haya gustado mucho este capitulo.

Besos y abrazos.

Matta ne!


	4. Arrastrada

**Capitulo 4: Arrastrada**

¿Tarde mucho? Fue un tanto difícil definir este capitulo, lo revise muchas veces, espero noten un pequeño cambio en la lectura ¿No?

Aquí, habrá una pequeña confusión, por lo cual advierto, guárdense sus uñas, no queremos dedos vendados. Y también creo que notaran algo raro. Espero lo comenten. O si no, mando a Chukky a sus casa y jajajaja, no mentiras. Espero que disfruten este nuevo capitulo, de esta misteriosa historia.

Sin mas, aquí comenzamos no sin antes decir que Inuyasha y compañía no me pertenecen, todo es obra de Rumiko, la trama es mía, y la historia no es mas con el fin, de divertir, embelesar, emocionar, poner en las expectativa a los lectores. Y alisten sus almohadas, porque querran ahorcar algo.

* * *

**Capitulo 4: Arrastrada**

_Muchas veces suelo pensar que tengo el control de mi vida, pero me frustro al saber que el destino me arrastra con sus hilos a un final ya esperado_

* * *

Ya comenzaba a amanecer, los rayos del sol se infiltraban por la ventana dando en el rostro de una joven, quien por la incomodidad de la luz comenzó a moverse de manera perezosa, asimilando el nuevo día, pero grande fue su sorpresa al sentir algo cálido y grande al pie suyo ¿un cuerpo? Abrió los ojos, y se asusto de una manera impresionante, tanto que se levanto del lugar de manera apresurada buscando algo con que protegerse, volteo la mira una vez tuvo una sombrilla en sus manos, pero aun mayor fue su sorpresa, al darse cuenta que aquel cuerpo, era nadie más y nadie menos que Inuyasha, quien abrazaba de manera protectora su almohada, creándole una ternura inexplicable, pero todos aquellos pensamientos tiernos se detuvieron al preguntarse ¿Cómo aquel joven se encontraba en su habitación y durmiendo? Trato de indagar en sus recuerdos, pero lo único que le llegaba de la noche pasada, era ella recogiendo unos papeles, y no más, ¿En qué momento terminaron así?

Trato de concentrarse un poco más, pero un bostezo la alerto, fijando su mirada en aquel inquilo, vio como poco a poco abría sus dorados ojos y como estos la comenzaban a hipnotizar, Inuyasha se sentó de golpe, logrando asustar un poco a Kagome y que esta se pusiera a la defensiva.

Inuyasha miro a su alrededor, reconociendo que ese lugar, no era su apartamento actual ¿En qué lio se había metido ahora? Pero, una oleada de recuerdos azoto su mente, causándole un ligero temblor, aun podía sentir los labios de su adorada Kagome, y pensando en ella ¿Dónde se encontraría? Vio como una sombra se movió, y dirigió sus ojos a aquel lugar, y allí estaba ella, con la misma ropa de ayer, mirándola de manera sorprendida y con una sombrilla en la mano ¿Qué acaso con eso se solía defender? Soltó una risilla, a veces sentía que se encontraba con la antigua Kagome, y eso le generaba nostalgia ¿Cómo fue que la dejo ir? La comenzó a detallar, el sonrojo que tenía en sus mejillas era adorable, cuantas ganas tenía de ir y abrazarla.

—Buenos días, princesa— le dijo con una sonrisa radiante, dejando fuera de base a una pobre Kagome, quien no podía articular palabra alguna, por lo cual solo volteo su cuerpo y se cruzo de brazos.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? — logro preguntar Kagome con un tono de indiferencia.

—Keh! Pero que bipolar eres— Respondió Inuyasha con sorna en su voz, ¿Cómo podía existir una mujer tan cambiante?

—Mira quién habla— no tardo en defenderse ella.

—Keh! — sin palabras. Eso era lo que significaba aquel monosílabo.

Ambos quedaron sumidos en sus pensamientos, generando un silencio abrumador, Kagome tenía muchas cosas que preguntar, e Inuyasha, el solo quería levantarse y abrazarla, pero verla de esa manera, tan a la defensiva, simplemente le rompía el corazón, era como si nada de la noche anterior hubiera pasado, y aunque solo eran especulaciones, de alguna u otra forma, Kagome realmente había olvidado los hechos de la noche pasada, pero ¿Cómo iba a saberlo?

—Yo…—trato de articular Kagome

—Espera… —le detuvo el— quiero hacerte una pregunta— ella simplemente asintió— ¿Recuerdas lo que sucedió anoche? —pregunto él con un poco de esperanza, pero al ver la confusión en los ojos cafés y la negativa con su cabezo, había roto todo.

El simplemente se levanto, tomo sus zapatos, y salió del lugar rápido, había un ardor terrible en sus ojos, y si no se equivocaba, eran lagrimas que se aproximaban de manera amenazadora, y lo que menos quería era llorar frente a la mujer que ama y que esto de paso creara lastima, _-todo, menos eso-_ pensó el

—Oye…— era la voz de ella quien lo perseguía—espera…— trataba de alcanzarlo con todas sus ganas, algo le decía que tenía que hacerlo— Inuyasha…— pero fue tarde, en el momento en que iba a sujetarlo, el cerro la puerta de su apartamento frente a sus narices ¿Qué había pasado?

Kagome quedo estática en su posición, ¿Por qué sentía que el mundo se le venía encima? Resignada dio vuelta y regreso a su apartamento, se apoyo en su puerta y sintió ¿Lagrimas? Y del otro lado, no era muy diferente, un Inuyasha devastado, trataba de aguantar sus ganas, quería gritar, romper todo, pero eso solo alertaría a su vecina.

* * *

El día paso con normalidad, Kagome se dirigió a su trabajo, pero al salir de su casa no esperaba ver a una mujer entrando al departamento de Inuyasha, ¿Por qué? Fue lo único que se pudo cuestionar, pero tan pronto la vio, hizo una inclinación y salió literalmente corriendo del lugar ¿Qué habría pensado aquella mujer? No lograba sacarse aquello de la cabeza, y comenzaba a atormentarse, y más por el hecho de que _el _no llegaba, maldita la hora que decidió confiar en él, o era el hecho de que estaba sintiendo algo por él, _¡Imposible! _Se dijo así misma, despejando su mente por completo

—Te veo distraída— comento su jefe de manera suave, tratando de no alterarla

Ella solo volteo a verlo con una ligera sonrisa, y entonces él, Sesshomaru, comenzó a sentir celos, por no ser el, quien puedo causar estragos en la vida de aquella pura mujer, la miro con detenimientos, y pudo ver que en su mirada se divisaba un poco de tristeza ¿Qué le habría hecho ahora el estúpido de su medio- hermano? ¿Por qué no estaba allí? ¿No se suponía que tenían un trato? _Malito canalla_ se repetía una y otra vez, regañándose a sí mismo, por haber confiado en su hermano, y es que cuando lo viera…

Sus pensamientos de repente quedaron el blanco, cuando sintió unos cálidos sobre los suyos ¿Qué estaba pasando?

* * *

El sonrojo aun no disminuía en aquella joven.

—Lo siento… es que usted no me estaba escuchando y yo…— callo

—Deja de disculparte, Rin-chan— dijo Kagome con voz amable— mira que él no está enojado— lo señalo

Y era cierto, el no estaba enojado, se sentía desconcertado, por saber que quien le dio aquel beso, no fue su adorada Kagome, si no Rin, su protegida, en el momento que lo beso, todo su mundo se cayó, pensando que aquella cálida sensación se la estaba dando Kagome, pero grande fue su decepción al abrir sus ojos, y ver una Rin sonrojada y una Kagome sorprendida. No sabía ya que pensar, y lo que más le ¿dolía? Era que Kagome no había hecho ningún signo de reproche o fastidio, tampoco mostro celos, solamente ¿sonreía?

Pero a pesar de su sonrisa, algo en Kagome no se sentía bien, pues sentía envidia, si, envidia de su amiga, al saberla enamorada ¿Por qué ella no podía? Y lo recordaba nuevamente, en su mayoría los hombres eran iguales, venían, te hablaban bonito, te ilusionaban, te daban besos, luego, después de "aburrirse" se largaban y te dejaban con toda la expectativa, con la esperanza de que algún día regresarían junto con aquellas promesas que solían hacerte, pero todo eso tarde o temprano aterrizaba, pues nuevamente te dabas cuenta que su estrategia la usaban con alguien mas ¿Qué acaso lo disfrutaban? Y no dudaba que algunas mujeres lo hicieran de igual forma, pero sin duda, ya no podía resguardar aquella esperanza de encontrar aquel hombre diferente, y a pesar de saber que había muchos que eran así, no podía gastar su vida en falsas ilusiones y esperando cosas que nunca iban a llegar. Debía ser realista.

Miro en todas direcciones, no había rastro de el por ningún lado ¿acaso él y esa mujer…? Negó con su cabeza, eso no debía importarle a ella, no era SU vida, era de ÉL.

—Sesshomaru— dijo con voz decida, él la miro— ¿puedo salir ya de trabajar? —pregunto, tal vez era muy osado de su parte, pero algo no la dejaba tranquila.

— ¿Por q…?—sus palabras quedaron en el aire, hace mucho que no veía tanta determinación en los ojos de aquella joven, por lo cual solo suspiro y asintió. Ella enseguida salió corriendo. El formo una sonrisa triste en su rostro, solo ella era la dueña de sus emociones, solo ella causaba estragos en el, solo ella.

La joven a su lado, lo miraba con tristeza, pues sabía que no importaba cuanto ella hiciera, el solo la vería como su protegida, como su hija, y tuvo celos de Kagome, ella siempre sin darse cuenta, lo tenía a él, tal vez un hombre fio y sombrío, pero conociéndolo a fondo, podía llegar a ser arrogante y orgullo, pero eso no impedía que tuviera unos maravillosos sentimientos.

Sesshomaru era total y completamente imposible para Rin, mientras Kagome permaneciera en su corazón.

* * *

Condujo de manera lenta a pesar de tener prisa, no quería morir u ocasionar un accidente del cual pudiera arrepentirse luego. Llego al conglomerado de apartamentos y salió del auto a prisa, tomo el ascensor y subió, mientras el ascensor ascendía, se pregunta ¿Qué es lo iba a hacer? Hasta el momento solo actuaba como una mujer impulsiva, ¿Qué la había llevado de regreso? El ascensor se detuvo en el segundo piso y un joven alto y moreno de ojos azul cielo, ingreso en el ascensor. Lo miro de forma atenta, no lo había visto antes por los alrededores, el chico presiono el último piso, donde se encontraba la azotea. No cruzaron palaras, pero la tensión estaba en el ambiente ¿Por qué?

Salió del ascensor y se dirigió de manera lenta a su apartamento, seguía sin entender el porqué de sus acciones, de repente, el apartamento de al frente se abrió, y de el salieron los dos jóvenes, sonriendo, Inuyasha llevaba un abrigo puesto, y cerraba la puerta, mientras hacía pequeñas bromas con la joven, pero por el contrario, la chica solo enmudeció, y se quedo viendo de manera atenta a Kagome. Muchas emociones estaban siendo encontradas en su interior pero no podía hacer nada por ello, Inuyasha le había explicado, que aunque quisiera, ella no la recordaría, por lo cual le tocaría empezar desde el principio, como si realmente _no la conociera_. Tuvo tantas ganas de abalanzarse y abrazar la mujer frente suyo, pero tenía que soportarlo, por el bien de todos. Inuyasha volteo ante el silencio de su acompañante y vio una estática Kagome.

—Buenas tardes— dijo en un susurro Inuyasha. Kagome no sabía qué hacer así que solo atino a abrir la puerta de su casa, pero su acción se vio frustrada al ver como aquella joven la tomaba de la mano y la dirigía a las escaleras, agradecía infinitamente al cielo usar zapatos cómodos para trabajar y no unos tacones 15 cm, que seguramente en un momento así, la harían sufrir.

—Vamos— dijo ella de manera divertida mientras corría escaleras abajo, siendo perseguidas por un Inuyasha muy nervioso ¿Por qué estaba nervioso?

—¡SANGO! — grito a todo pulmón desde un piso más arriba, las pisadas apresuradas hacían eco en aquel lugar, y por fin habían llegado al primer piso.

Kagome trataba de detenerla, pero la fuerza que la joven empleaba, era mucha para la que ella estaba acostumbraba _nota menta: hacer más ejercicio_, no quería nuevamente ser arrastrada de esa manera por una maniaca que ni siquiera conocía.

Comenzó a analizarla, lo joven que iba frente suyo, irradiaba muchas felicidad, aunque en sus ojos, se podía ver el resquicio de tristeza, también puedo ver que es alta, con un cuerpo esbelto y envidiable, con los ojos castaños al igual que su cabello largo, el cual se encontraba atado en una cola de caballo alta, ligeramente maquillada y con zapatos cómodos ¡_Gracias Dios! _Se decía así misma, realmente apreciaba a aquellas mujeres que no usaban tacones.

Continuaran corriendo hasta que llegaron a lo que parecía ser un lugar de patinaje, un enojado Inuyasha venia atrás ya alcanzándolas, y ella se encontraba supremamente agotada ¿Quién en su sano juicio correría 21 cuadras? Y eso, si no se había saltado unas cuantas por casualidad, trato de regular su respiración, pero le era imposible, al seguir corriendo, pero de un momento se sintió tirada del otro lado, y supo, que al día siguiente su cuerpo lo lamentaría.

— ¿Qué crees que haces? — pregunto el de manera molesta

—No creo que quieras ser el violinista— le pico Sango el ojo

—Keh! — soltó el, cruzándose de brazos

¿Qué está pasando? Tenía ganas de preguntar Kagome, pero al verse arrastrada por los dos, al interior de aquel recinto, no le quedo más que callar y esperar que fuera lo que iba a pasar. Alquilaron unos patines, y se los pusieron, sus ojos brillaban, no recordaba hace cuanto había salido a patinar. Fue la primera en salir corriendo del lugar a la pista, la cual estaba vacía, era normal, pues era entre semana, aun en horas de la mañana.

Se sentía realizada, cuando patinaba, sentía como si estuviera volando, como si no hubiera límites, cerro sus ojos y disfruto del momento, pero comenzó a abrirlos cuando escucho una serie de quejas, dirigió su mirada al lugar donde provenían aquellas voces, y su corazón se detuvo por un momento, aquella chica e Inuyasha venían tomados de la mano. Enfoco su vista rápidamente en otra cosa, y continuo patinando, haciendo de cuenta no haber visto nada. Sin fijar por donde iba, choco con alguien.

—Que pena— se disculpo ella. Levanto su mirada, fijándose en aquel joven frente suyo, alto, moreno, ojos azules, el era, el mismo joven que había visto en ascensor, se sorprendió por verlo en aquel lugar.

—Qué pena la mía señorita, por no fijarme por donde iba— comento el de manera galante, mientras se levantaba y le tendía la mano para ayudarla.

El beso su mano sin previo aviso y se sintió un tanto nerviosa.

—Hermosa joven ¿No le gustaría tener un hermoso hijo conmigo? —pregunto el de manera encantadora, pero todo se perdió cuando….

PLAFF

Era el delicioso sonido de una cachetada, como se atrevía aquel pervertido a tocarle, la cola, y más en un lugar público, ¿Qué acaso no tenia vergüenza?

— ¡Pervertido! — dijo ella

Y todos comenzaron a reír, Inuyasha y Sango habían visto aquella escena, y a pesar de ser un poco atrevida, les alegraba, pues su amiga, seguía siendo la misma.

—Hola, amor— dijo Sango acercándose a aquel sujeto, mientras le daba un beso. Otras la envidia invadía su ser.

Pero aparto durante un momento aquellos sentimientos ¿amor? Luego ella e Inuyasha no era…

—Disculpa haber sido tan grosera, Mi nombre es sango— le tendió ella la mano, la cual recibió con algo de duda, pero la chica simplemente le sonreír— y el es, mi prometido, Miroku— le mostro

—Un gusto señorita, siento haber dado una primera mal impresión— le sonrió el entonces, tendiéndole la mano, la cual recibió con un poco de desconfianza—no volverá a suceder, se lo aseguro— declaro el

— ¡Bien! Ya que todo se aclaro, patinemos— Sango tomo de la mano a Miroku, y comenzaron a patinar—por cierto Kagome, ¿podría acompañar a Inuyasha— la aludida la miro con confusión y un gran sonrojo en su rostro— lo que sucede es que el joven aun no aprende a patinar— dijo con burla

—Keh! — se sonrojo ahora el

Kagome solo asintió tratando de contener las ganas de reír, tan grande y no sabe patinar aun.

Se acerco a él, y lo tomo del brazo, le iba explicando como patinar sin caer, pues a cada paso que daba, parecía que quería besar el piso.

En uno de sus intentos por evitar que el cayera, el peso sobre ella gano, y ambos resultaron sobre el fio hielo, a diferencia de que Kagome se encontraba bajo Inuyasha, ella mantenía sus ojos cerrados, pues la sola posición le causaban grandes nervios, pero el parecía no dar indicios de moverse, así que entreabrió los ojos, y al hacerlo, puedo ver con claridad, los brillantes ojos de Inuyasha, y un sonrojo en sus mejillas, trata de indicarle de que se levantara, pero el simplemente se acercaba mas hasta que sello sus labios con los de ella, creando muchas mariposas en su interior, y aunque sabía que no era así, sentía como si hubiera besado aquellos labios miles de veces, porque la sensación que tenia, no era nada común, era algo extraordinario.

—Eso déjenlo para la casa— grito Miroku desde el otro extremo siendo reprendido por Sango.

Inuyasha, no paraba de soñar, sin duda, ese había sido un beso inesperado, y le alegra, que Sango tomara de la mano a Kagome y la sacara corriendo del lugar, Sin embargo ella, se sentía confundida, no entendía que es lo que estaba sucediendo con ella.

—Que hermoso cliché hemos tenido— dijo el mientras se levantaba.

—Déjame decirte, que odio los clichés— comento ella, levantándose furiosa sin su ayuda, la verdad no es que estuviera brava, ni nada por el estilo, solo que las sensaciones la estaban abrumando, y todo fue porque aquella chica la había llevado **arrastrada.**

**Continuara...**

* * *

**¿Que tal les pareció?**

Para mi fue un reto crear esta parte de la historia, ademas, ya aparecieron dos personajes mas! y hemos descubiertos los sentimientos de unos cuantos ¿Que paso con la memoria de Kagome? ¿Por que volvió a olvidar a Inuyasha? ¿Por que Miroku vivi en el mismo edificio que Kagome e inuyasha? ¿Cual es la verdadera relación de Sesshomaru con Kagome? Son muchas preguntas pero quedaran para un próximo capitulo, y prepárense, porque, viene un apuesto joven que es orgulloso, altanero y que logra poner los nervios de punta de Inuyasha ¿Quien sera?

Hoy no responderé los review como siempre, pero si diré que llegamos a los 8 reviews el capitulo pasado, por lo cual va

_un agradecimientos muy especial a:** Mica Taisho, michell, Akanne Hygurashi, elvi, Fatima Taisho, monica v, Pauly y principalmente Neri Dark **por que todas ustedes me han estado apoyando con sus comentarios! Chicas, eso en verdad me anima mucho, y espero que todas esten disfrutando de la historia, aqui les digo, si, Kagome perdio la memoria en un accidente, pero ¿que clase de accidente? Sesshomaru, creo que han notado que solo quiere protegerla, como ya hemos sabido de antes, poruna deuda que tiene, pero ¿Como? y el beso, Dios! fue el climax del capitulo pasado._

_Tambien GRACIAS a aquellos que siguen la historia en silencio, a aquellos que la puestos es sus favoritos y a los que la estan siguiendo, GRACIAS._

Besos y abrazos

Matta ne!


	5. Infierno

**Capitulo 5: Infierno**

**Aclaración****: **El ultimo pedazo del capitulo 3, la parte en letra _cursiva _es un recuerdo de Kagome que apareció, por eso el desmayo.

Hola! He regresado pronto por aquí, ¡si!, quienes me leen en **Dos meses junto a ti **ya saben, pero quienes no, pues les comento que, esta semana que viene estaré un poco ocupada, por lo cual no se si actualizare muy seguido.

Pero _(redoble de tambores)_ si pondré un navideño el 24 de Diciembre, ya saben, quiero... Bah! eso lo dejare para ese dia, pero este ! tiene algo, pero ya es sorpresa.

También hay una especie de concurso, la persona que logre **adivinar** ¿cuantos años tengo? le dedicare un de año nuevo con la pareja que quiera, ¡si! Como lo ven, solo déjalo en un review,** incluyendo la pareja **_(incluyendo mi edad, obvio) _, el concurso cierra el **28 de diciembre del 2013**, y el resultado sera la sorpresa el** 1 de enero del 2014**.

Sin mas y respondiendo los review abajito... Inuyasha y compañía no me pertenecen, todo es obra de Rumiko, la trama es mía, y la historia no es mas con el fin, de divertir, embelesar, emocionar, poner en las expectativa a los lectores. Hoy mantengan los pañuelos y algo de romper, por si quisieran matar a alguien.

* * *

**Capitulo 5:Infierno**

_Llevó__ tanto tiempo si ver el sol, que he comenzado a olvidar como se siente._

* * *

_Se encontraba en un espacio oscuro, confundida, intentando hablar pero no podía, no lo conseguía, ni lograba mover su cuerpo. Se comenzaba a sentir abrumada ¿Qué es lo que me está pasando? Se preguntaba ya asustada por la situación._

—_Tu destino es permanecer sola— aquella voz la estremeció_

— _¿Por qué estás aquí? ¿Que he hecho mal? — pregunto furiosa_

—_No mereces amar— continuaba aquella voz_

— _¡Respóndeme!— grito_

—_Nadie te quiere por lo que eres, solo te usan— es como si no la escuchara_

— _¡No es cierto! —alego, causando una estridente risa por parte de la otra persona_

— _¿Qué acaso lo olvidaste? — Pregunto, dejando un poco analizar la situación a la chica— Nadie estuvo contigo cuando despertaste, ni tus amigos, ni tu familia, ¡NADIE! — Los ojos de ella habían comenzado a ensombrecerse—son 5 años desde que despertaste del coma ¿Y quién ha venido? — seguía haciendo las heridas más grandes aquella voz._

— _¡Ya cállate! — Le ordeno, no quería seguir escuchándolo—Naraku— _

— _¿Te duele saber la verdad, querida? — pregunto con ironía_

— _¡No más! — se tapo los oídos, con tal de no escuchar mas._

_Aquel tipo apareció unos minutos antes de despertar del coma, y días después en sueños, mostrándole la triste realidad, mostrándole que estaba __**sola**__, y que nadie la quería ¿Por qué?_

_Comenzó a sollozar, le dolía el pecho, se le hacía difícil respirar, no podía apartar aquellas dolorosas palabras de su cabeza, __**sola, sola y mil veces sola**__, ¿Por qué mierda estaba sola?_

—_yo siempre estaré contigo— y una persona, que no lograba reconocer le tendía la mano, logrando darle estabilidad, se sintió en paz por un momento. Pero luego sintió como atravesaba su corazón, con lo que parecía una daga._

—_Ya te lo había advertido, tu destino es estar sola— volvió a decir aquella voz desde las sombras—nada volverá a ser como conoces hasta ahora—_

_Y una luz enceguecedora apareció._

* * *

Despertó de manera agitada, miro hacia todo lado y se vio en su habitación, tomo su pecho y reviso no tener ninguna herida, y a pesar de no tenerla, lo que si tenía era una rasgada en el mismo lugar donde había sido enterrada la daga, se levanto preocupada del lugar ¿Por qué se sentía tan real? Grito de pura rabia, comenzó a lanzar las cosas por el alrededor, ya no podía controlarse.

— ¿Por qué? — comenzó a sollozar, mientras sujetaba su pecho con fuerza, la respiración se volvió agitada.

Alguien comenzó a golpear la puerta de manera precipitada— ¡_Kagome_! — Se notaba alterada aquella voz— ¡Kagome! — comenzó a gritar.

Camino hacia la puerta con lentitud, sintiendo su cuerpo cada vez más pesado, abrió la puerta y lo primero que vio fue a Inuyasha, quien lo miraba de una forma alarmada, además que aun se encontraba en pijama y sumamente despelucado, trato de reír, pero el dolor en su pecho era más fuerte; se lanzo a sus brazos buscando algo de apoyo, consiguiendo que Inuyasha se alterara mas.

—Ayúdame— lo dijo en un susurro mientras volvía a llorar

— ¿Cómo? —pregunto, aterrándose más.

—A-yu-da-me— y se desmayo hay en sus brazos.

Inuyasha la sacudió un poco esperando que despertara, pero nada, la llevo a su apartamento y la recostó sobre su cama, midió su temperatura y ya iba por 39° tenía que hacer algo pronto, y lo que comenzó como un desmayo, comenzó a ser una pesadilla, la joven se movía alterada, pero no despertaba y iniciaba a toser sangre. Inuyasha llamo rápidamente una ambulancia, sabiendo que la situación se estaba saliendo de sus manos.

—Tonta— le decía, mientras la veía—tienes que aguantar un poco mas— la cogió con cuidado, y la ladeo un poco, para que no se ahogara

La ambulancia no tardo en llegar. Y ella entreabrió los ojos por el duro movimiento que sentía, el pecho le dolía mucho y se le estaba dificultando el respirar _¿Voy a morir?_ Se sentía muy asustada

—Usted es el pariente— pregunto el paramédico

—No— negó

—No podría ir con nosotros— le comento, haciendo que los nervios aumentaran mas en Inuyasha, el tenia que asegurarse de que nada malo le sucediera a su pequeña.

—Soy su novio— hablo en un intento desesperado, él para medio lo analizo y le asintió con la cabeza.

Durante el camino Inuyasha tomaba la mano de Kagome, siendo esta apretada al instante por ella, ella trataba de calmar su respiración, pero le era imposible, él para medico le ponía anestesia, por si era necesario una intervención quirúrgica en la joven, y era la más posible, porque de vez en cuando seguía tosiendo sangre.

—no... me... dejes— le pidió ella, haciendo una sobre esfuerzo por hablar.

—Shhh, tranquila, no lo hare, ahora, solo trata de calmarte— la vio asentir y él le sonrió a pesar del malestar que se estaba instalando en su estomago, verla en ese estado tan crítico, le rompía el corazón.

Al llegar la llevaron de emergencias el medico dijo que necesitaba una cirujia, la alteración en el cuerpo de Kagome, era demasiado preocupante. Inuyasha trato de seguir, y sobresaltado alego, pero los enfermeros llegaron y le aplicaron calmantes. Llamo a su medio-hermano, a sus amigos, desesperadamente, comentándoles que Kagome estaba en una cirugía de emergencia, todos comenzaron a llegar, primero Sango, luego Miroku, y por ultimo Sesshomaru con Rin.

— ¿Qué fue lo que paso? —pregunto Sango preocupada

—Ella comenzó a gritar desde su apartamento, así que fui, de la nada se desmayo en mis brazos, su temperatura comenzó a subir y…—fue interrumpido porque su hermano le dio un puñetazo en la cara

— ¡Imbécil! —grito—Sabia que dejarla contigo, traería problemas— iba a volver a pegarle.

—Relájate Sesshomaru, lo mejor es esperar que los doctores den su opinión— hablo Miroku de manera _sabia_ calmando un poco la situación.

Todos se sentaron y esperaron con paciencia, o eso pretendían hacer, paso mucho tiempo, por lo menos seis horas, los nervios cada vez aumentaban mas ¿Así de grave había sido? Inuyasha se culpaba a sí mismo por ser tan lento, y Sesshomaru se culpaba por dejar a Kagome en manos de Inuyasha. De repente un medico salió, quitándose el tapabocas de la cara.

— ¡¿Amigos de la Joven Higurashi?!— pregunto, todos inmediatamente se levantaron y se acercaron al doctor

—Aquí estamos— hablo Sango— ¿Qué le paso a Kagome? —Pregunto—¿Está bien? —lagrimas comenzaban a salir de sus ojos debido a la preocupación por su amiga

—Ella está en estado de recuperación, tuvimos que hacer una cirugía para eliminar la sangre en exceso que tenía en sus pulmones, le hemos diagnosticado hemoptisis— dijo— necesitamos mantenerla bajo vigilancia, pero de resto, ya pueden pasar a verla— les indico, comenzando a caminar al interior, siendo seguido por todos, les dio el paso para ingresar a la habitación, y allí estaba ella, dormida.

Nadie decía nada, solo miraban con atención a su amiga, todos querían acercarse. Pero tenían miedo. Otro médico joven ingreso en el lugar, nadie le prestó atención, el inyecto algo, haciéndola abrir los ojos de manera temblorosa, todos mantuvieron el aliento, esperando la reacción de la joven.

—Kagome— y antes de que alguien pudiera decir algo, aquel joven, se abalanzo a la joven de manera sorpresiva, desorientando a la pobre—te he buscado durante 5 años, pensé que nunca te encontraría— el joven se veía muy alegre, y la sangre de Inuyasha ya comenzaba a hervir.

—Joven…— trato de articular otra palabra—Koga— dijo su nombre y todos se sorprendieron al ver que ella lo reconoció y correspondió de manera suave el abrazo. Sonriendo.

—Pensé que no te volvería ver— volvió a comentar el separándose de ella— ¿Por qué desapareciste tan de repente? — pregunto

—Yo…— pensé un poco, tratando de recuperar alguna información— no lo sé—dijo con un poco de frustración.

El acaricio su mejilla causando un sonrojo en Kagome, nadie se atrevía a decir nada, la impresión era demasiado grande, como es que recordaba a Koga y a ellos no. Y Kagome tampoco lo entendía, ¿Cómo es que podía recordar a Koga ahora que lo veía?

Sesshomaru fue el primero en actuar y cogió de la parte de atrás al doctor y lo saco de la habitación.

—No me importa la relación que haya tenido con ella, pero…— y comenzó a darle una extendida charla.

* * *

Kagome vio a su alrededor y vio a Inuyasha y los amigos, sonrió, era la primera vez que despertaba y veía a alguien esperando que ella abriera sus ojos, se sentía un tanto feliz, sin embargo no entendía exactamente lo que estaba pasando, el pecho le dejo de doler, pero algunos fragmentos de su memoria habían aparecido.

—Recuerdas…— comenzó a hablar llamando la atención de todos— aquella vez que…—pauso, todos estaban a la expectativa— que acampamos durante tres días para poder a Paul McCartney—rio un poco— casi nos aplastan aquellas aficionada— y miro a Sango, a la cual le habían comenzado a salir lagrimas de sus castaños ojos, asintiendo y acercándose de manera lenta a su amiga, abrazándola.

Miroku e Inuyasha no salían de su asombro, ¿Había podido recordar algo?

—¿Por qué no me buscaste? —le pregunto con dolor, mientras amargas lagrimas comenzaban a salir de sus ojos.

—Lo siento Kag, no podía encontrarte— lloraba aun mas fuerte—desapareciste sin decir nada, ¡No sabía que pensar! — Kagome sonrió, no se sentía tan sola como antes, y tampoco recriminaba a su amiga, tal vez, vivía muy lejos del lugar que solía habitar en el pasado.

Koga y Sesshomaru entraron mirando la escena con interrogante ¿de que se habían perdido? Miraron a los otros dos chicos con expectativa.

—Kagome recuerda a Sango— dijo sin mas Miroku, quien aun no salía de su asombro, Sesshomaru detallo la escena, eso era malo, así _el _ encontraría si ubicación, tantas emociones atraerían, nuevamente eso que no deseaba para ella. Suspiro, tendría que comenzar a moverse, eso se estaba saliendo de lo planeado.

* * *

—_Te enseñare que naciste destina a estar sola y que no tienes derecho a amar, las desgracias se avecinaran en tu vida— era aquella voz nuevamente, quien se reía, enfoco sus ojos rojos en aquella escena, dejaría que disfrutara un poco mas de aquella situación, pero luego, se encargaría de volverla un __**infierno.**_

_**Continuara**_

* * *

**¿Y que tal les pareció? ¿Se aclararon dudas o surgieron más? Espero que sea la primera.**

Han aparecido dos personajes, y en la mayoría, acertaron, apareció ¡Koga! Esto cada vez se pone mas picante ¿No creen? Y tambien aparecio ese ser, uh! sin palabras, ¡Naraku! el siempre metido en esas.

¡Muchas gracias a todas/os los lectores! ¡Cada vez somos más! Le doy la bienvenida a dos nuevas lectoras** cami-chan** y **Taijiya Sango Figueroa** , es un gusto verlas por aquí, espero que la historia esta siendo se su agrado.

En respuesta a los review, hoy si me he dado el tiempo de responder a todos.

**Monica V:** Me alegra que lo hagas, para mi es un placer, pero no logro imaginarme como te pondras en el momento, que todo se vuelva... Bueno, lo dejare en incógnita, porque arruinaría la sorpresa de la historia.

**elvi: **Dios! si que era temprano, recuerda, la historia no se va a mover, Gracias, mira que he actualizado pronto y temprano, no quiero que sigas trasnochando.

**Akanne Hygurashi: **Entonces deberías prestarme tus huesos, como que adivinan el futuro ¿No? Ni siquiera yo soporto escribirla así, porque siento que se vuelve dramática, pero eso es lo que le da sentido a la historia ¿supongo? Pero bueno, eso comenzara a mejorar, y si, cambien el rol un poco, casa que da alivio.

**Mica Taisho: **Espera ¿Qué? Ni se te ocurra, no es sano para tu cuerpo. Inuyasha es un amor. Si, ¿O eso parece? Recuerda que es una historia donde todo puede pasar. Gracias.

**Fatima Taisho: **Si, mas personajes aparecen y las cosas se van poniendo ya para un desenlace. Gracias por tu comentario.

**Neri Dark: **Asegúralo, apareció Koga! Tu hipótesis se acerca, pero hay algo mas oscuro, ¿Lo notaste por lo que piensa Sesshomaru? Me alegra que te gustara la aparición de Miroku, y he aparecido prontísimo. Gracias, gracias y muchas gracias. Siempre me andas animando.

**cami-chan: **Te me has adelantado, Shippo es una pieza clave, demasiado en esta historia, por lo cual faltan unos capítulos para que reaparezca, re sorprenderás al ver lo que es el en las memorias de Kagome. Gracias por tus comentario, y si, ya lo hice, desde el anterior, trato de mejorar ello, ademas de que evito poner mucho el había, gracias por el consejo.

**Taijiya Sango Figueroa: **Hola chica, amiga, no sabes lo mucho que me alegro verte por aquí, que te haya gustado tanto la historia, no pensé, que fuera a llamar tu atención tanto, me emocione al leer los review que dejaste, casi lloro de la emoción _(nota que repito mucho la palabra), _Gracias.

Sin mas, MUCHAS GRACIAS, enserio, y perdón por dejarles con tantas dudas. Pero pronto se solucionaran.

Besos y abrazos

Matta ne!


	6. Tal vez, duele un poco

**Capitulo 6: Tal vez, duele un poco**

Feliz año nuevo 2014! Desde el año pasado que no paso por aquí ¿no creen?

He llegado con un corto pero emocionante capitulo, y antes de que comiencen **¿Que personaje piensan que esta con Kagome?**

Y mas secretos se irán descubriendo, pero mientras viene lo malo, disfrutemos de los empalagoso ¿No?

Como siempre, en respuesta a los review, abajito.

Inuyasha y compañía no me pertenecen, todo es obra de Rumiko, la trama es mía, y la historia no es mas con el fin, de divertir, embelesar, emocionar, poner en las expectativa a los lectores. Advertencia: **Tengan pañuelos a la mano.**

* * *

_**Capitulo 6: Tal vez, duele un poco**_

_Quiero que nunca se acabe la misma ilusión que tengo cada ve que lo voy a ver, como si fuera la primera vez, y me sigan temblando las piernas cuando tan solo me ve, mientras siento las famosas mariposas que no creí que existieron, subir y bajar por mi estomago. Quiero sentir la calidez de sus abrazos y la ternura de su mirar._

* * *

—Kagome— hablo una voz, mas la persona llamada no prestaba atención.

Se encontraba en su lugar de trabajo, absorta a todo lo que podía brindarle el mundo, se sentía incompleta ¿Por qué algunos de sus recuerdos aparecían de repente? Pero lo que más le molestaba era el hecho de que lo que recordaba no saciaba su curiosidad, cada día sentía aun mas vacía ¿Por qué?

Ya no sabía en que podía confiar.

Siguió viendo al vacio de aquel lugar donde se encontraba, y por alguna razón sentía que alguien la estaba engañando, tal vez ¿Sesshomaru? A pesar de que él le había dicho que no se conocían, tenía la ligera impresión de que lo conocía, que habían recuerdos de su infancia con él…. Y ahora tenía tantos sentimientos, tantas emociones que pretendió controlar por años, pero en cuestión de tiempo se fueron al piso, junto con todo su autocontrol, se sentía asustada. Necesitaba un respiro.

Mientras tanto el joven que se encontraba con Kagome, se sintió frustrado, pues, cada día mas la distancia entre ellos crecía, sin detenerse y a cada palabra haciéndose aun peor, y le dolía el saber que ya no lo recordaría. Suspiro; después de que le dieron la salida del hospital, no hacía nada más que permanecer encerrada en su casa, y muy pocas veces le llegaba a dirigir la palabra, palabras que poco a poco lo iban matando. _Como si hubiera dejado de existir. _¿Qué podía hacer? Esperar a que ella nuevamente le abriera su corazón o arriesgarse a pesar de pudiera odiarlo.

De repente tomo la decisión, no podía dejar que la relación se deteriorara de esa forma, y aunque su hermano lo llegara a odiar, se la llevaría, lejos, por un largo tiempo.

* * *

No entendía cómo es que estaba en aquel lugar, lo único que lograba conectar su cerebro es que ese joven la había tomado de la mano y en su carro la llevo a un aeropuerto, y ahora se encontraba donde posiblemente la civilización no la encontraría, sin embargo no sentía temor, sentía, que tal vez… confiar en él no era tan malo. Es como si estuviera en un sendero donde se encuentran por primera vez, y comenzaran a caminar juntos tomados de las manos, aun sin conocerse. No tuvo la intención de hablar pues a pesar de todo se sentía un poco abrumada, pues todo el trabajo se le acumularía y ¿la ropa? ¿Cuánto tiempo estarían allí?

Se encamino a examinar el lugar… una finca… grande, de un solo piso, con ventanas grandes, entro lentamente como si de una niña pequeña se tratara, una sala de estar con piso en madera, una sala integral, tres habitaciones grandes, con cojines y muchas alfombras, baño con tina, y lo que parecía un Spa, quedo aun mas asombrada al salir al patio trasero y ver el hermoso jardín que allí permanecía. Flores de todos los colores, con grandes árboles y un camino lleno de arbustos. Corrió por aquel camino, sintiendo que lo conocía de memoria, cuando lo atravesó, una alegría recorrió su cuerpo, el olor salado del mar inundo sus fosas nasales, creando un sentimiento de nostalgia en ella.

Aprecio el panorama ¿Ese chico había leído sus pensamientos?

Fijo su vista en el camino por donde el venia caminando a paso lento, viéndola con ojos de ¿amor? Desvió la mirada un poco avergonzada, quería decir algo, pero nada salía, había sido tan fría con el pero siempre con sus acciones lograba confundirla.

El chico de ojos dorados se quedo viéndola fijamente, esperando alguna reacción por parte de ella, pero nada, ella solo desviaba su mirada, y a pesar de querer articular algo, parecía no poder hacerlo, sonrió levemente, hace mucho le hubiera gustado verla de ese modo, hace mucho antes de saber _la verdad. _Camino un poco mas hasta pararse a su lado, pero sin verla, fijando su vista en el mar y su atardecer.

—Es hermoso ¿No crees? —pregunto sintiéndose un poco cursi

—Eh? — ella trato de enfocar su mirada en el—si—los sentimientos que tenia eran nuevos, podía sentir como algo comenzaba a crecer en su pecho.

Silencio. En eso se sumo el ambiente, no había nada que decir, solo, quedaba disfrutar de aquel espectáculo que les brindaba la naturaleza. Los pájaros volando creando una magnifica escena, si se trataran de profesionales, no dudarían en tomar muchas fotos.

Kagome comenzó a mirarlo de perfil ¿Por qué no podía recordarlo totalmente? Sonrió de manera triste, aun le hacía falta algo ¿él? Comenzó a llorar, el dolor que contenía en su corazón desde hace mucho tiempo no podía resistirlo, aquella carga, le hacía difícil el respirar.

El enfoco su mirada en ella, ella se veía distante, podía divisar como algunas lagrimas corrían por sus mejillas, y aunque no le gustara, se veía hermosa. Al verla como caía de rodillas en la arena sosteniendo su pecho, se alarmo, y trato de abrazarla, pero ella con movimientos le indicaba que no lo hiciera, le tendió su mano, pero ella sollozo aun más fuerte, sintiéndose estúpida. Pero él en vez de sentirse ofendido, se agacho y limpio sus lagrimas, sonriéndole como no lo había desde que se habían conocido. O tal vez sí.

Recordaba una vez cuando se cayó, de pequeña mientras perseguía una mariposa, comenzó a llorar, a pesar de saber que nadie la escucharía, pero sin embargo, un niño de fríos ojos dorados se apareció frente a ella, limpiando sus lagrimas, y vendando su herida, él le sonrió, y algo le dijo que podía confiar, tomo su mano y camino junto a él, prometiéndose a si misma que vería esa sonrisa todos los días.

Se quedo estática en su posición, esperando ver que mas sucedía, el frio de la noche ya se estaba acercado por lo cual el puso sobre los hombros de ella su chaqueta, haciéndola temblar con la leve calidez y el perfume embriagador que poseía, él le dio la espalda indicándole que subiera en ella, Kagome lo miro de manera extrañada, pero hizo lo que le indicaba. Se abrazo a su cuello, y el joven de cabellos plateado en vez de dirigirse a la casa, comenzó a caminar por el borde de la playa, entre el mar y la arena mojada, recordando como muchas veces en el pasado había hecho esa actividad con ella, viendo el atardecer, hablando de cosas triviales, jugando, viendo las estrellas. Sonrió de manera nostálgica ¿Por qué las cosas tenían que cambiar tanto?

—Una vez, cuando vinos aquí…— llamo la atención de Kagome—tu trataban de construir un castillo, pero tus intentos eran tan desastrosos, que resultaste llorando—rio un poco—te ayude, y aunque no salió princesita como tu querías, era un castillo— pauso—recuerdo que aquella vez no parabas de alagarme frente a tu mamá y yo no sabia ni donde esconderme— Kagome se sonrojo un poco y medio sonrió, era la primera vez que alguien le hablaba de su madre.

— ¿Cómo era ella? — pregunto casi en un susurro

—Pues veamos…—miro el cielo un poco tratando de evocar la imagen de aquella señora—físicamente era alta, de cabello corto, ondulado y azabache como el tuyo, tenía una piel blanca, con una sonrisa muy cálida, solía vestir mucho vestidos y faldas, y su actitud, era muy amable, siempre recibía con los brazos abiertos, buena consejera y cocinera— se detuvo, otra vez aquellos sollozos.

Comenzó a correr, creando un vacio en aquella chica, impidiendo que siguiera llorando, y que las risas no se hicieran esperar.

—Nos vamos a caer— decía ella, ahora sujetándose de sus hombros con un poco de fuerza, enterrándole sus uñas.

El juego siguió por un rato, hasta que Kagome comenzó a estornudar.

Se dirigió a paso lento a la finca, sintiéndose como hace mas de 10 años, cuando ambos tomados de la mano y cantando canciones infantiles, saltaban por aquel lugar, a veces una que otra competencia y sus padres regañándolos desde lejos por el afán que tenían.

¿Por qué no lo recordaba a él?

Kagome se sentó en el sofá y palpo su lado derecho indicándole que se sentara el también. El joven no dudo dos veces y se sentó a su lado, quiso decir algo, pero el ambiente no daba para eso, solo para un silencio alentador, tal vez con sentimientos revueltos, pero en compañía.

Ella comenzó a acomodarse entre los brazos de él como si de un bebe se tratase, impresionándolo, pero gustoso. Comenzó a escuchar sus latidos como si de una melodía se tratase y el sueño embargo su cuerpo.

— ¿Por que... no logro recordarte... Inuyasha?— dijo, durmiéndose al instante

—No lo se— murmuro con dolor— no lo se.

_Continuara..._

* * *

**_¿Y que tal les pareció? ¿cada vez se vuelve mas interesante?_**

Muchas Gracias a los nuevos lectores, los fav's, follower, la audiencia que cada vez va en aumento, y los anónimos que cada vez sean menos.

Y mala noticia: nadie dio con mi edad. Aunque si se acercaron mucho.

Mica Taisho: ¿Tarde mucho? Me encantan las suposiciones que haces, pero lo bueno, esta por venir, y espero que tu cerebro sea paciente. Gracias.

Akanne Hygurashi: ¿Enserio me los prestarías? Necesito uno muy urgente. Es triste, pero hay se va. Gracias por tu comentario

Neri Dark: Hola, gracias por siempre estar hay animándome, vi tu comentario, y quede, _Me escribió! Me escribió! _ Mi padre dijo que si había una loca en la casa o algo así, ahora tengo dudas ¿Por que te asusta Sesshomaru? El es lo mas de hermoso.

Fatima Taisho: Recordó varias cosas, y es medio sospechoso, ¿No crees? ¿Que tal te pareció el ambiente en este capitulo? a pesar de que no resolvió dudas, desencadenara algo, terrible, junto con el próximo capitulo. ¿Más dudas?

elvi: Aquí actualizo temprano nuevamente, hay que hacer que el cerebro descanse, ¿Quien no? Pobre Inuyasha y Pobre Kagome, aunque tus dudas ya están próximas a resolver.

**Feliz años nuevo! (otra vez)**

Y aquí va algo, para el próximo capitulo son 10 días para la nueva entrega(_debido a que es muy especial_) pero... por cada Review que llegue en las próximas 24 horas, sera un día menos ¿se animan?

**02/01/2014**

**10:15 am hora Colombia.**

**¿Que hora es en su país?**

**Matta ne!**


	7. Un pasado que atormenta

**Capitulo 7: Un pasado que atormenta**

Hola!¿Como han estado? ¿De casualidad no pensaron que me mataron?

Bueno! Yo... perdón por la demora... pero verán... Cuando editaba este capitulo, la pantalla se puso en negro, y trate de arreglarla, pero nada, la pantalla prendía, pero en negro, busque en mi celular respuestas, y decían que era un Virus de yo no se que, y me aterre, TODO el trabajo pensé haberlo perdido, al siguiente día, cuando debía actualizar, cambie la pantalla, y funciono! pero... mi windows, no era original, otro **error, **me calme, pero me toco ir a trabajar por dos días, Gracias de mi madre, el punto es que luego lo arreglaron, y cuando por fin, felizmente iba a actualizar, la pagina no me funcionaba, si no hasta ahora. Horrible ¿No?

Como siempre, en respuesta a los review, abajito.

Inuyasha y compañía no me pertenecen, todo es obra de Rumiko, la trama es mía, y la historia no es mas con el fin, de divertir, embelesar, emocionar, poner en las expectativa a los lectores. Advertencia:** Sujeten un muñeco por si quieren descabezarlo.**

* * *

**Capitulo 7: Un pasado que atormenta**

—No te dejare ir—soltó sin mas

¿Cuál era el objetivo de todo aquello?

— ¿Qué te pasa, estás loco? — pregunto

—No te debo explicaciones— la encaro mostrando ese lado animal de él, logrando asustarla ¿Cómo decirle las cosas sin que Kagome se alterara? Y estaba totalmente seguro que sería nada fácil ¿Cómo decirle que ella necesita ese descanso, que debía encapricharse y tomar mucho chocolate o ir a ver el amanecer mientras…? ¡Bien! Eso no sonaba como si fuera un hombre racional, y menos como si fue él mismo, se sentía _cursi. _Y más porque lo único que escucho de parte de Kagome fueron reclamos, reclamos y más reclamos, lo cual le daba gracia, ¿Cuánto duraría la paciencia de aquella muchacha antes de querer cometer un asesinato contra él?

—Quiero que me dejes ir— insistió ella, furiosa mientras con un dedo tocaba el pecho de él, de forma brusca.

—No— el se negaba, ya llevaba toda la mañana insistiéndole que la sacara de aquel lugar, se sentía frustrada mas no preocupada. Pero ¿Y su amiga Sango? ¿No estaba preocupada? ¿Ya habrá llamado a la policía? Los nervios la estaban comiendo viva y no sabía que mas hacer.

—Estúpido— murmuró mientras se sentaba en sofá nuevamente y se cruzaba de brazos. Lo que más le molestaba no era estar secuestrada, si no, el **no **saber en donde se encontraba ¿Acaso se estaba divirtiendo? Temía que fuera uno de esos asesinos que primero analizaban por días a la víctima y luego, en la mitad de la noche, con un cuchillo… sacudió la cabeza, _eso no podía ser posible. _El era _Inuyasha, _un joven que solía besarla, declararle amor y… Volvió a sacudir la cabeza, tal vez el haber querido un descanso había sido un **error. **

Suspiro de manera cansada, ya no sabía que mas hacer.

* * *

Al fin podía tener unas dignas vacaciones, después de que casi un año se mato en aquellas oficinas, se sentía tranquila, con ganas de dormir, dormir y tal vez seguir estudiando las estadísticas, era una mujer de trabajo, dedicada y seria, de esa forma podía vivir tranquila.

Estaciono su carro frente a la casa de campo, saco las cosas que utilizaría por las próximas dos semanas y salió de su carro con tranquilidad, poniéndole seguridad, no podía ser confiada, comenzó a caminar y se sorprendió por ver un carro plateado estacionado, lo analizo por un momento y volvió a su carro por un arma, mas valía su seguridad que cualquier otra cosa.

Camino lentamente y abrió la puerta trasera silenciosamente.

—_Mátala! — _escucho la voz de una mujer

— _¿Te has vuelto loca? —_esta vez fue la voz de un joven.

—_Que la mates, te digo— _volvió a decir aquella voz, pero mas fuerte, ¿Qué estaba pasando en esa sala? Siguió caminando sin hacer ruido.

—_Está bien— _voz de resignación _—lo hare rápido— _comento

—_Solo mátala, aplástala, ¡lo quesea! Pero desaparécela de mi vista— _grito la chica un poco mas agitada ¿Matar? ¿Aplastar? Pero ¿A quién? ¿Qué acaso unos asesinos se habían metido a su casa de campo? ¡Malditos! Haciendo trabajos sucios.

— _¿Puedo sacarla al jardín? — _pregunto él con un poco de esperanza

— _¡MATALA! — _escucho un suspiro y un golpe en seco ¿Asesinos a sangre fría?_ —Aun se mueve— _dijo la chica de forma temerosa.

No tolero más la situación. Y se adentro en aquel lugar de forma estrepitosa.

—Alto hay! — grito, mientras los apuntaba con el arma, ambos chicos voltearon a ver asustados, levantando sus manos. Primero analizo la habitación y no vio ningún cuerpo solo una ¿Araña?, luego paso la vista a los intrusos y soltó el arma asustada— No puede ser— dijo tapándose la boca con las manos.

—Kikyou— susurro Inuyasha, mientras la veía con un poco de melancolía.

—Pensé que…— ella trataba de articular, pero las palabras se atoraban en su garganta

—Inuyasha— le halo la camisa llamando su atención— ¿Quién es ella? — pregunto, viéndola de manera curiosa, por el gran parecido con ella.

—Ella es…—trago duro—tu hermana.

—eh? —un monto de emociones vinieron a ella, la detallo con más precisión.

— _¿Deseas recordarla?_ —Pregunto una voz en su cabeza -_¿Recordarla?-_ su vista comenzó a ponerse oscura –_si, deseo recordarla_- y todo su mundo se volvió negro.

Las personas presentes en aquel lugar vieron como caía lentamente, Inuyasha, logro reaccionar antes de que se golpeara y la tomo en brazos.

— ¡Kagome! —la sacudió un poco— ¡Kagome! ¡Vamos! —la arrulló un poco más, y aquella escena estaba siendo vista por Kikyou, quien en su interior sentía _celos _algo que hace mucho no sentía, algo que había olvidado sentir. Sintió envidia, por no ser ella, por quien estuviera preocupado aquel joven.

—Creo que hice lo correcto al dejarte ir— murmuro ella de manera triste.

El volteo a verla.

— ¿A qué te refieres? — pregunto dudoso

—Solo hablaba en voz alta— dijo ella, disculpándose—iré por agua…— y así se desapareció de la vista.

* * *

_Corría de manera apresurada, se sentía culpable, devastada, horrorizada, y no sabía cómo ni por qué. ¿Qué había hecho mal? Acaso fue demasiado egoísta, la desesperación le estaba dejando sin aire, y no tenía ni idea por dónde empezar a buscarla ¿nacionales? ¿Internacionales? ¿Ya habría abordado? Incontables lágrimas comenzaron a pasear por su rostro._

_De repente, la tranquilidad invadió su corazón, al verla allí, tranquila, tomando un café. Se apresuro a llegar al lugar, y tomo asiento frente a ella, la joven frente suya, solo se dedico a verle de manera sorprendida ¿Qué hacía allí? Trato de ignorarle, pero le tomo las manos._

—_Por favor ¡No te vayas! — suplico_

—_Lo siento— se soltó de las manos y le dirigió una mirada fija_

—_Pero Kikyou…—_

—_Pero nada, ya la decisión están tomada— interrumpió diciéndole aquellas palabras que terminaron por romper su corazón._

— _¡No puedes! — grito alterada_

—_Ya lo estoy haciendo— hablo ella, cogiendo sus cosas y comenzando a avanzar. Pensaba irse ¿Así no más?_

— _¡Por favor! —se arrodillo_

—_Lo siento Kag, pero el… será más feliz a tu lado— sonrió Kikyou con un poco de tristeza, mientras retomaba su camino._

— _¡Pero el te ama a ti! — volvió a elevar el tono de su voz, llamando la atención de todos los presentes._

—_El ama las promesas, no a mí— Kagome negaba con su cabeza, ¿Cómo hacer entrar en razón a su hermana?_

* * *

—Pensé que estabas muerta— dijo él con un poco de esperanza, tal vez _ternura._

—¿Por qué lo estaría? — pregunto ella de forma cortante.

—La única Higurashi que había sobrevivido fue…—

—Te equivocas, aquí estoy— interrumpió ella de forma brusca, aunque tratando de mantener la calma.

—Yo…—trato de llamar su atención, un escalofrió paso por la espalda de Kikyou— no pude dejar de pensar en ti— hablo, y eso dejo sin aire a Kikyou ¿Qué es lo que había dicho?

* * *

—_¡Te equivocas! — dijo apretando sus puños—admito que estoy enamorada de el, y que paso mucho tiempo a su lado, pero él nunca me ha mirada a mí como te mira a ti, con…—pauso_

—_No lo digas— reto_

— _¡EL TE MIRA CON AMOR! — y aunque le doliera pronunciar aquellas palabras, tenía que ser realista._

_Una semana cuando se hermana dio la decisión de marcharse al extranjero, Inuyasha fue el más destrozado, no había querido salir de su casa, ni comer, tampoco la había querido ver, __**por su gran parecido.**_

* * *

Abrió los ojos lentamente, buscando amañarse a la luz, fijo su vista en un punto fijo y a medida que lo borroso desapareció, podía ver a Inuyasha con Kikyou… abrazándose. Algo nuevamente en ella se rompió ¿Tal vez su corazón? Aquella ocasión no se equivocaba, el amaba a Kikyou, y amaba el recuerdo de Kikyou en ella misma, sonrió con tristeza ¿Eso es lo que había olvidado? El dolor.

No hizo ruido alguno, solo cerro sus ojos, y trato de calmar sus emociones _¿Esto es amor? _ Es lo que se preguntaba una y otra vez, mientras un dolor, quería devorar su pecho, su respiración se hizo dificultosa y varias lágrimas comenzaron a rodar por sus mejillas, ahogo los sollozos, y se trago los quejidos. Había confiado en alguien que no debía, en alguien que ella había catalogado como mala persona desde el inicio, _¿Por qué no se enamoro de Sesshomaru?_

Trato de sentir que todo aquello no era más que un juego de su mente, mostrándole lo doloroso que era enamorarse, pero todo se sentía tan real.

— _¿Eso era lo que querías recordar?_ — pregunta una vez aquella voz masculina en su mente—_Tu destino es permanecer sola_—

— ¡CALLATE! — Grito alterada, mientras más recuerdos la aterrizaban. Asustando a los presentes en aquel lugar.

—_Pronto iré por ti_— dijo como ultimátum aquella voz.

Inuyasha trato de acercarse para calmarla, pero una potente descarga lo alejo. Kikyou veía impresionada aquella escena, a pesar de todo Inuyasha, seguía intentando de sujetarla

—No me toques— dijo Kagome

— ¿Estás loca? — Pregunto— prometí no dejarte sola, y así lo hare.

—Lárgate— una descarga más potente.

— ¡NO! — grito y con todo el esfuerzo humano que pudo, la sujeto por los brazos y ella comenzó a tranquilizarse, mientras lloraba como una niña pequeña en su pecho—Ya todo estará bien— y aunque sabia que no era así, en parte se tranquilizaba.

**_Continuara..._**

* * *

_**¿Se lo esperaban? ¿Como les pareció? ¿Las cosas se complican, no creen?**_

**Lady Helga Pataki**: Hola, me asuste un poco al ver tus Review, pero luego visite tu perfil y todo se calmo, me alegra que te haya gustado tanto, y haya provocado muchos emociones en ti, Gracias!

**Aki Kyoyama: **Hola! Bienvenida, que bueno que te haya gustado la historia, Falta poco para saber, falta poco, espero que super bien!

**Neri Dark: **Debo decir que estaba super emocionada leyendo tu comentario, ¿Crees que vaya en progreso? Inuyasha es un baka de por si, y Kagome aun mas por quererlo, pero bueno... Ha Sesshomaru, hasta el próximo capitulo, ya están saliendo cosas a la luz, no crees? Esperare ansiosa eso, no lo dudes.

**elvi: **Y sigo actualizando temprano, es un gusto, me alegra, que los sentimientos que trato de expresar, también lleguen a ti.

**Fatima Taisho: **Paciencia, paciencia, pronto, muy pronto todo se resolverá. o eso quiero que mi mente lo haga, Gracias por tus comentarios, me alegra siempre verte por aquí.

**kira sakurai: **Bienvenida! me alegra verte por aquí, con tranquilidad, con tranquilidad, todo se ira resolviendo.

_**Encuesta: ¿Quieren un Lemon o no? se recibe opiniones!**_

Y las invito a pasarse por el nuevo foro **El rincón de Vanu-chan, **en mi estúpido y sensual perfil, podrán ver el link ¿se unirán?

**Matta ne!**


End file.
